


Why Don't You Love Me?

by Dakumisutoresu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 40,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakumisutoresu/pseuds/Dakumisutoresu
Summary: How much manipulation and abuse can one go through before finally being alienated by the one she loves? Will she ever get her to love her back? Will the one who causes her all of this pain finally realize that she cares for her before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon at all. It all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. :)

"You're going to have me do what?!" screamed a woman's voice throughout the throne room, echoing within her comrades' ears as they cringed at the sound of their leader's voice.

"You heard me, Fighter. Now stop complaining, " said an older woman with fiery red hair and orange eyes, dressed in red, green, and yellow robes.

"But, my lady, you can-, " protested the younger woman known as Sailor Star Fighter.

"Yes I can and I will. You're marrying her and that's final, " finalized Queen Kikyo.

Fighter stood up to her full height, looking her queen in the eyes and yelled, "I am not marrying some complete and total stramger who's a fucking weakling! I don't care if you think that she'll help me in some twisted way! I'd rather kill myself than marry some brat!"

Queen Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Fighter, ignoring the energy gathering around Fighter. "Yes you are and you're going to love it. Now stop arguing with me and go back to training until it's time to meet your bride. Dismissed."

"But you can't just-."

"Dismissed."

Fighter sighed, turning on her heel and walked out of the throne room, slamming the door behind her.

"What happened?" asked a short silver-haired woman with lime green eyes as she followed Fighter to their hangout.

"Bullshit is exactly what happened. I can't believe that she's forcing me to do this, Healer. I'm fucking 16 years old! I can do whatever the hell I want when I want to, " fumed Fighter, continuing to storm over to the music room.

"We don't know what you're talking about, Fighter. So slow down and tell us exactly what's going on, " said a tall amethyst-eyed woman with auburn hair tied back in a low ponytail like her comrades.

"Simple; I'm getting married in two days to a complete and utter stranger when I'd much rather marry our princess, " replied Fighter as if she were talking to a three year old, opening the door to the music room and walked in.

"Married?!" yelled Healer and Maker in shock, looking at each other in shock as the door closed behind them.

"Yes, married. And obviously not to our princess which is bullshit, " growled out an annoyed Fighter and she sat down on the couch, picking up her guitar.

"But, Fighter, you know that even if you're not betrothed that you'll never be able to -, " reasoned Maker.

" ... marry our princess or even love her because I'm a Sailor Senshi and she's a princess and she's meant to marry royalty while I protect. Blah blah blah. I've heard it all before. Just so damn stupid!" finished Fighter with a slight roll of her eyes and continued to strum her guitar.

Then she growled in frustration, slamming her guitar down beside her and threw her hands in the air. "It's not fucking fair! We're allowed to fall in love also and yet I can't have the one person that I'm in love with because she's our princess and it's against the rules!"

"Fighter, you're being unreasonable. You know that we are forbidden to-."

Then a bell goes off within the room, causing Fighter to roll her eyes as she got up.

"Well that was fast. I'm starved if Fighter's done with being a drama queen, " said Healer, yawning slightly and walked out of the room with Maker and Fighter following behind her.

"Easy for YOU to say, HEALER. You're not the one getting fucking married to a weakling who could be the most ugliest girl in the world, " retorted Fighter, glaring at Healer as they entered the dining room.

"Doesn't matter really. The earlier you get married, the faster you'll be able to learn how to act while married, " said Healer with a shrug and sat down at her usual spot at Fighter's left side with Maker on Fighter's right side.

"Wow, you're extremely supportive, Healer. Maybe I should take you out shopping tomorrow, " sneered Fighter sarcastically, rolling her eyes and leaned back just as Queen Kikyo walked into the room followed by another red-haired woman and a timid-looking blonde with an abnormal hairstyle.

"Now, Fighter, stop being mean to Healer and let's eat. But before we do, I'd like to introduce to you your fiance, Usagi Tsukino, " said Queen Kikyo, gesturing to the blonde sitting at her right side.

Fighter looked the blonde up and down critically, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at how the blonde held a pure and innocent look to herself and narrowed her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Sailor Star Maker. It is nice to meet you, "greeted Maker and smiled warmly at Usagi.

"And those two are Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter. Fighter's the one with the black hair who you'll be marrying in two days. She's the leader of the Sailor Starlights who protect my daughter, " said Queen Kikyo, gesturing to Healer and Fighter.

Usagi smiled shyly and uttered out softly, "It's a pleasure to meet you three."

"You too, " replied Healer, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. Whatever, " said Fighter, rolling her eyes and got up, "I'm sorry. But I'm no longer hungry. So excuse me."

Then she sent Usagi a disgusted look and turned on her heel, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighter sighed in relief, walking out of her bathroom after a long hot bath to cleanse her mind and continued to dry her hair off with a black towel.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to be stuck with a crybaby who looks as if she's 12 fucking years old! I want to marry my princess for crying out loud, not HER, " hissed out Fighter, flopping down onto her bed once throwing her towel onto a nearby chair and groaned.

"Hopefully she'll come to her damn senses. There's no way I'm marrying some child or else Imma kill myself, " said Fighter, rolling onto her back and pulled up her covers over her body.

Then she sighed and shook her head, nuzzling her face into her pillow. 'Hopefully I can be with Princess. I really don't want this. Not now. Not ever' was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep with crimson hair and matching crimson eyes danced around within her dreams.

*-(*-*-*-*)-*

Sunlight streamed through Fighter's windows, landing over her lean, lithe body as she continued to sleep.

Fighter moaned faintly, rolling onto her side as she continued to sleep and buried her face into the mane of long hair in front of her, then smiled.

"Princess, " she whispered, running her long delicate fingers through the long hair in front of her and wrapped an arm around her small waist, inhaling her scent as the princess snuggled into her warmth.

Then she wrapped a leg around one of the princess's legs and sniffed her hair again, enjoying the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries until ...

'Wait ... Doesn't Princess smell like olives?' she thought in confusion and opened her midnight blue eyes slowly, her eyes meeting a long golden mane instead of a fiery silk mane.

Fighter blinked once, then three more times before shooting to her feet reflexively and glared down at the blonde female in her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The young blonde jumped up from the bed and leaned against the wall, frightened sapphire eyes looking back at Fighter as the taller woman gave her a dirty look.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS MY FUCKING ROOM!" shrieked Fighter, hands on her hips and glared at the short blonde.

"I-I-I-," stuttered out Usagi, pressing her body against the wall more and wished to disappear from Fighter's view.

"I'm waiting, " said Fighter crossly and tried her best to not roll her eyes at her fiance's coward ways.

"I'm sorry if I angered you. The queen said that I will be sleeping here with you from now on and it'd buy us time to get to know each other. I'm so, so very sorry if you're angry with me. I won't do it again. I promise. Please don't hurt me, " responded Usagi, trying her best to calm down the enraged woman before her.

Fighter rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Whatever. Just don't do that again or else I won't be as understanding as today, understand?"

Usagi nodded her head and backed off the wall a little.

Fighter sighed again and said while narrowing her eyes at Usagi, "But here's some rules: no physical contact with me, no touching myself, you stay on that side of my bed, don't even talk to me, and definitely don't EVER call me by my real name, understand? Because I will hurt you if you do."

Usagi looked down at her feet sadly and nodded her head.

"Thank you. Now go away. I need to get ready for training. See ya, " Fighter said, waving a hand carelessly as a dismissive gesture.

Usagi nodded her head and walked out the room, avoiding eye contact with Fighter.

"She hates me."

"Usagi-chan, she doesn't hate you. She's just trying to get used to being engaged to you. Just give her time, " soothed a blue-haired girl, placing a reassuring hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Yeah, Usagi-chan, just give it some time. She'll come around, " reassured a tall brunette with forest green eyes from across the table, sending her friend a sympathetic look.

"But she's not going to! She hates me! HATES ME! You should've seen how she looked at me yesterday! She looked at me as if I was a snail crawling up her arm or dirt underneath her boot, " sobbed out Usagi, her eyes clouded over with sorrow and continued to ignore her vanilla milkshake in front of her.

"Don't cry, Usagi-chan, " cooed another blonde-haired girl with a red bow on her head from beside Usagi and gave her friend a hug. "She'll come around. I'm sure of you. Nobody can hate you. You're too sweet to be hated by anybody."

"But Fighter-."

"No buts, Usagi-chan. You've always had a crush on her since we were 12. Just because she's acting like a bitch right now doesn't mean that she won't come around, " said a raven-haired girl with violet eyes, sending Usagi a stern look from over her smoothie.

"But, Rei-chan-."

"Don't argue with me, Usagi-chan. There's no point in it. But trust us, she'll come around. This is your dream, remember?" said Rei, looking into Usagi's eyes.

"I do. And I'd do anything to make her happy and not be a burden to her, " replied Usagi sternly, wiping her tears away and sniffles.

"Good. And we'll stay by you if you need us to beat her down if she stays a bitch, " giggled Minako, smiling at Usagi.

"Yes we will. So don't worry, enjoy your day, celebrate your last days as a maiden, and I'll bake you some pastries. " Usagi smiled as Makoto winked at her at the end of her sentence.

"Thank you, you guys."

"I'm not marrying some blonde bimbo!" came the shriek from the training grounds, causing some of the nearby servants to cringe.

"Don't you think you're overexaggerating, Fighter. She's trying to get to know you, " reasoned Maker, watching as Fighter continue to fume and pace back and forth.

"So what?! I don't want anything to do with her! I want our princess, not her! She can go to fucking hell for all I care as long as I get our princess!" Healer rolled her eyes.

"As if that'll ever happen. That's against the rules last I've checked. And she doesn't even like you like that. " Fighter snapped around, glaring down at Healer.

"I don't care! She's fucking worthless! I don't want to be married to a crybaby!" Healer snorted and mocked Fighter.

"Whatever. You should be thankful that ANYONE would marry you!" she replied coldly.

"She's right, Fighter. It's not guaranteed that we'll live into our twenties. You should be happy about being able to love and be loved, " said Maker, crossing her legs.

Fighter glared at her comrades and screamed at Healer and Maker, "Easy for you to say! I do know how to love and it's not for the likes of that brat! I'm ditching this fucking wedding! It's fucking stupid!"

Then she turned on her heel, walking back towards the palace.

"When is she going to learn?" Healer shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seiya! Get your ass out here already!" echoed throughout the palace, followed by more loud, frantic pounding on the door.

"NO!" yelled back Fighter, glaring at the door and continued to lay on her bed casually as if she weren't getting married that exact day.

"SEIYA! I fucking swear that if you don't come out here in the next few minutes, I'll break this fucking door down!" Fighter rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead and do it then, shrimp. I'm still not going." Healer growled, taking out her henshin microphone.

"HEALER STAR POWER ... MAKE U-." Maker covered Healer's mouth before she finished her transformation phrase, earning a glare from the shorter girl.

"Fighter, please come out. The wedding's about to start soon. Just be reasonable for today." Fighter snorted and mocked Maker.

"Why don't one of YOU marry the brat then? Stop harassing me." Healer snatched away from Maker and glared heatedly at the door.

"Stop acting like a bitch and get the fuck married! This girl obviously likes you! If she didn't, she'd be acting like you by now! A fucking bitch with a thumb up her ass! So stop trying to ruin everybody's day!" Fighter rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms, sighing.

"Fine. I'll go. But just for the princess. " Maker and Healer shared an exasperated look and rolled their eyes at Fighter's attitude.

"Whatever."

"We'll see you soon."

Fighter sighed again as their footsteps faded away and rolled onto her side, looking out at the night sky.

"I feel so nervous. What if she doesn't come to the wedding? What if she continues to hate me?" said Usagi, looking into the mirror as Minako did her hair.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. She'll come and you'll happily get married. This will be like a fairy tale, " reassured Minako, smiling at Usagi through the mirror.

"She's right. Don't worry about Fighter. It's your wedding day. Nothing can ruin your wedding day. It's supposed to be the most memorable day of your life, " agreed Rei, running a finger through her long dark locks.

"I hope. This day is so exciting for me and I just don't want Mamo-chan and Haruka-san to kill Fighter for being mean to me, " said Usagi, looking down at the bouquet of red roses in her hands.

"Don't worry because surely once she sees you like this, she'd want to get married immediately, " giggled Minako.

"I hope so ..." whispered Usagi, smiling a little.

"About time that you've come out of your goddamn room! The wedding's about to start soon!" Fighter rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Coming from a green popcorn shrimp with weed growing out of it." Healer's eyes flashed dangerously and she made a move to pounce on Fighter when Maker cut in.

"Behave you two. We have no time for this. Now let's go because we have to go first." Healer and Fighter sighed, straightening their postures before the double doors to the throne room opened.

Everyone watched in awe as all three of the Tankei Kingdom's protectors walked down the aisle with Fighter a few steps ahead of them and whispered to each other before the doors opened again to reveal Usagi's friends.

Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto walked down the aisle slowly and gracefully and threw flower petals on their way by as music started to play that brought everyone's attention towards the entrance when Usagi stepped into view.

Fighter blankly watched from her place as her bride walked down the aisle elegantly down the aisle once both of their friends settled in their respectful places and let her eyes drift over to Princess Kakyuu for a moment with longing shoning within her dark eyes.

The music stopped once Usagi got to her place beside Fighter, looking up at the dark-haired woman-soon-to-be her husband.

"We are here today to unite these two in holy matrimony and ..." the words drifted away from Fighter's ears as she looked into innocent sapphire eyes and felt several confusing emotions go through her.

'Something inside of me doesn't want me to hurt her. She's just an innocent girl. She doesn't deserve me to be angry and mean to her. Maybe I can- SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE'S DESTROYING YOUR OPPORTUNITY OF MARRYING YOUR PRINCESS! Why shouldn't she suffer?! It's her...' Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the priest's voice from in front of her.

"Fighter, do you take this woman as your wife?"

Fighter looked at the priest, then at her young bride, then back before looking into Usagi's hopeful gaze with mixed emotions passing through her and her voice drifted throughout the room.

"I ..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I do."

Healer and Maker looked at their leader in shock, previously expecting their leader to rebel and bolt out of the room instead of saying the fateful words that would seal her fate with her future wife. Then they regained their composures, resuming the stoic and impassive expressions on their faces from earlier.

"And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Usagi blushed a little as Fighter's eyes met hers before the starlight lifted her veil off of her face.

Fighter leaned forward and kissed Usagi soft, rosy lips passionately as everyone cheered. Then she pulled away after a few minutes, causing Usagi to blink dazedly and smirked, taking Usagi's hand in hers.

Usagi followed her new husband down the aisle with her friends, Healer, and Maker following behind them and thought blissfully as she looked up at Fighter lovingly, 'Maybe this will work out after all. I really do hope so.'

She turned back towards the double doors and squeezed Fighter's hand gently to Fighter's confusion and shock. Sending her husband a gentle smile when she sent her a confused look.

The wedding reception went blissfully along with several gifts being given to the newlyweds, including hugs, kisses, and congratulations even though Fighter kept her eye on Princess Kakyuu the whole entire night until ...

"Usagi-san, can we please borrow Fighter for a moment please?" asked Maker politely and smiled at Usagi despite the look that she was giving Fighter as the dark-haired woman continued to 'inconspiciously' stare at their princess in front of her wife.

"Of course you can, Maker. She's all yours, " replied Usagi, smiling brightly at Maker.

Maker grasped onto Fighter's arm and led her through the crowd, into a empty room where Healer was waiting for them.

Healer glared at Fighter and shrieked once Maker closed and locked the door behind them, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hosting a party?" Came Fighter's careless reply.

"You dumbass bitch! You know exactly what we're talking about! Don't play innocent!" the silver-haired woman shrieked, glaring up at her friend.

"So what exactly did I do that was bad?"

"You practically eye-fucking OUR PRINCESSS BEHIND YOUR WIFE'S BACK. Your wife's in there practically floating on Cloud 9 and you're too busy trying to stare holes into our princess's head. You just got married two hours ago!" Fighter rolled her eyes and snorted.

"So?"

"'So'?! 'So'?! You're such a ..." Maker cuts Healer off with a shake of her head as she sent Fighter a disapproving look.

"Fighter, what Healer is trying to say is that you can't be doing this. You're married now, so you can't just think about your wants, your needs, and your feelings. You have to be considerate of Usagi-san's feelings, " she reasoned.

"Considerate of HER feelings? Nobody asked her to marry me, so she can get over it if she finds out that I'm in love with our princess. We're only married by paper right now if you remember. We haven't consummated our marriage yet, not planning on doing it. So stop lecturing me, " she hissed in annoyance.

"We shouldn't have to lecture you, Seiya! That's why we're so fucking annoyed with you. Even though you were the first to be awaken does not mean that you can be a bitch whenever you feel like it!" yelled Healer.

Fighter said, "And you're so concern about my airheaded wife for what reason?"

"She's in love with you, you idiot! She really does! We don't want her heart to be broken all because of you emotionally cheating on her for your stupid desires!"

"Seiya, you have to try and work things out with Usagi-san. She's your wife and is extremely loyal to you. She has an incredibly big heart and ..." pleaded Maker, her amethyst eyes pleading with her friend's midnight blue ones for her to be reasonable.

"I don't really give a damn. So you two can stand here and skulk while I go back to my wedding reception, " replied Fighter, sending both of them a look of annoyance and walked around Maker, exiting out of the room.

Maker sighed as Healer fumed,and they followed after her.

"You're back!" chirped Usagi happily, aiming for a kiss from Fighter.

Fighter shrugged Usagi off to her confusion and disappointment and said boredly, "Yeah, but I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Usagi nodded her head and followed Fighter out of the ballroom, oblivious to the looks that Maker and Healer were giving Fighter.

"She can't keep doing this, " said Healer tiredly and took a sip of her drink.

"I know, but I've got a feeling that she's going to end up eating her words sooner or later, " replied the tall brunette with a strange expression on her face.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Healer, looking up at the taller woman.

"Trust me. She will. Wait and see," was Maker's mysterious answer.

The green-eyed woman growled and rolled her eyes at her friend's statement, continuing to drink her drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Fighter nearly rolled her eyes at her 'wife's' childlike behavior as the young blonde threw herself onto her bed with a sigh and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Finally! We get to sleep! Today was so tiring with all the planning and arrangements. I thought I would faint." The dark blue-haired girl rolled her eyes at the golden-haired girl and started to brush her hair.

"So, Fighter, how was your day today? Enjoy the wedding? I was extremely nervous today and so close to panicking from all of this and ... How was your day?" uttered out Usagi, looking slightly uncomfortable and sad as she held onto one of Fighter's pillows and offered a friendly smile to her new husband.

Fighter stopped brushing her hair, causing Usagi to think that she was done as she sat it down. "You want to know how my day was, huh?"

"Yes, I do, " beamed Usagi, waiting anxiously for the taller girl's response.

Fighter turned around in her chair slowly and sent Usagi the most coldest look in the weird, almost causing the golden blonde to shrink back in fear. "Well, in general, my day was just fine until a certain thing happened. What could it be?"

She got a mock thoughtful look on her face, tapping her chin and snapped her fingers, a sound of exclamation escaping her throat. "Ahhh! Now I know! It was fucking marrying YOU! So technically I'm absolutely livid and annoyed right now since a: we're married to each other now, b: I just got done being ripped into by Healer and Maker because of you, c: you won't stop talking to me and making those disgusting faces at me, and d: I'm officially sick of you!"

Usagi looked down the pillow on her lap and murmured sadly,"I'm sorry ..."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! Oh how pathetic!" laughed Fighter, ignoring the slight glimmer in Usagi's eyes.

"But I-." Fighter cuts her off with a snort and a wave of her hand.

"As if. Who would be happy to be married to an airhead like you?!"

Usagi lets out a quiet sob, tears falling down her face and landing on the pillow as she broke down.

"Would you stop crying?! You're an annoyance!" shrieked Fighter, throwing her hands in the air.

"Why ... why ..." sobbed out Usagi.

Fighter yelled at Usagi as she jumped out of her chair, "'Why' what? What? What? WHAT?! I SHOULD BE ANGRY 'CAUSE I NO LONGER HAVE THE CHANCE OF BEING WITH MY PRINCESS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR PATHETIC ASS!"

Usagi sobbed even harder and got up, looking at Fighter through blurry eyes. "I'M SORRY!" she cried before practically running out of the room.

Fighter sighed and laid down on her bed, pulling her blankets over her lithe form despite the slight feeling of guilt surrounding her.

'Now I can sleep in peace.'

Usagi ran out of Fighter's room and went across the hallway to Maker's room, pounding her small fists against the door.

"What the hell do you-Usagi-san?" said a half awake Healer, looking at Usagi in shock and confusion.

Maker frowned from her place at her desk and got up, moving to stand in the doorway with Healer. "Tsukino-san, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping with Fighter right now?"

The young blonde sniffled out with tears still streaming down her face, "She hates me. She called me pathetic and an airhead. And ... and ..." Then she broke down even more, falling into an aggravated Healer's arms.

Maker sighed, noticing the look in Healer's eyes and reasoned, "We can do that tomorrow, Healer. She's probably sleep by n-."

"MY ASS! TIME FOR ME TO FINALLY BEAT SOME SENSE INTO HER STUPID ASS!" screeched the silver-haired woman and pushed Usagi into Maker's arms, making her way to Fighter's room despite being scantily clad at that moment, "Stay there."

Maker shook her head and whispered to Usagi, "We'll be right back. Just relax in my room for now." Then followed after her shorter companion, leaving a sorrowful Usagi behind.

Fighter scowled at the sound of banging on her door and sat up with a growl as the banging continued.

"Who is it?!" she called, knowing who exactly it was daring enough to knock on her door like that.

"Get your ass out of bed right now, you dumbass! I want to kick your ass so badly right now, it's not funny! Have me out here in my fucking tank top and panties all because you wanted to act like a fucking bitch!"

Fighter rolled her eyes and called back, "I'm not answering if it's about HER! You can keep her for all I care!"

Healer growled, yellow energy collecting around her body and raised a hand dangerously when Maker's wrapped around hers firmly from behind.

The taller woman called calmly as she tried to calm Healer down, "Seiya, just let Tsukino-san in. She's not as bad as you think. You're really being unreasonable right now."

"It doesn't matter! She's only a liability to me anyway! I don't care if she's the most down-to-earth person compared to our princess! Just keep her away from me!" yelled Fighter angrily from her place on her bed.

"Fine. You can act like you are right now all you want, Seiya. But just remember, Tsukino-san just might help you on the long run even if you continue to alienate her. She loves and cares about you much more than you think, " said Maker, ignoring the look Healer was giving her.

"Well then, that's her problem. Now good night. " Maker sighed, turning away to head back to her room.

"Good night then, Seiya ..." Then the brunette Amazonian left with a fuming Healer following behind her, leaving Fighter to her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Tsukino-san?" asked Maker, sitting down beside the blonde beauty and placed a hand over Usagi's folded ones on her lap.

"I'm not sure. Maybe all of this was a mistake, " murmured out Usagi, playing with a golden tendril.

"Oh, Usagi-san, don't pay Fighter no mind. She's always been a bitch. Hell she's probably on her period right now, " soothed Healer, waving a hand carelessly.

"Yes, just as Healer said. Just give her some time and she'll come around and you two will be able to live a happy marriage together without anymore ..." tried the brunette, but was cut off by Usagi's broken voice as she uttered out sadly.

"Maybe Fighter and I should get a divorce ..."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean by that, Tsukino-san? Don't you lo-, " started a bewildered Maker, watching as the blonde wiped away more tears from her eyes.

"I do, but if she's unhappy with me I don't want her to have to go through with a marriage that she doesn't want. Even though I'd be sad, but ..." sniffled out Usagi.

"But nothing, Usagi-san. Fighter will get the hell over it! You just have to wait since she does like you, but is too busy living behind the teachings she was fed once we became the princess's personal guards, " Healer sends Maker a quick look before turning back towards Usagi.

"Just go to sleep and we talk this out with Seiya tomorrow, OK?"Maker sends Healer a look as Healer cursed under her breath at the slip up.

Usagi nodded her head, her husband's real name flying over her head and laid down on the laid down behind Usagi, her front pressing against Usagi's back and wrapped an arm around her as Maker laid down on Usagi's other side.

"Good night, Tsukino-san, Y-Healer, " breathed out Maker, holding onto the now-sleeping blonde.

"Night, Taiki, " came Healer's drowsy reply before they both fell fast asleep.

She leaned against the tree, deep in thought as the wind tussled her hair around with the sunlight kissing her skin when a shadow appeared before rolling her eyes, she sneered without opening her eyes, "What is it this time?"

"Oh, I don't know, Seiya. How bout trying to actually talking to your wife for once without being an ass? Wouldn't that be nice?" came a familiar voice's snarky reply.

Fighter opened her eyes, annoyance bubbling within her as narrowed midnight blue eyes met fierce iridescent lime ones in an intense glare. "If that's all you're here for, Yaten, then go to hell."

"No, you listen. She's thinking about getting a divorce right now because she thinks you hate her ..." started Healer, being cut off by Fighter's nonchalant statement."Good, then I can go after our princess after all."

Healer snarled and grabbed Fighter by her arm, yanking her up despite her obvious petite body. "What the hell, Seiya?! She likes you! Don't you realize you have no chance with our princess at all?!"

Dark eyes looked into iridescent ones coolly as the owner calmly stated, "No one asked her to like me, let alone marry me. Her problem, not mine."

The shorter Starlight lets out a annoyed sound, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation as she cried out angrily,"GODDAMNIT, SEIYA! YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS SOMETIMES! A SELFISH, HEARTLESS DUMBASS!"

"And what are you supposed to be saying?" asked the blue-haired Starlight, looking at the shorter woman with bored eyes.

"That you're being an insensitive bitch, Seiya, because you finally have somebody who likes you and you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself, constantly biting her head! Get the hell over yourself right now before ..."

"Before what? You bite off my ..." started Fighter sarcastically, the atmosphere crackling dangerously around her when a voice floated to their ears.

"Healer? Fighter?"


	7. Chapter 7

Healer and Fighter turned around to face Princess Kakyuu, eyes widening in horror and shock before they both dropped down into a kneeling position and cried out in unison, "Princess!"

Kakyuu giggled behind a dainty hand and said in a soothing tone, "Healer, Fighter, you both should know by now that I consider you to be my best friends. You don't have to kneel before me."

"As you wish, Princess, " replied Fighter in a heartbeat, ignoring the brief, pointed glare that her silver-haired companion shot her and stood up.

"How is your day going so far?" asked the red-head, smiling at two of her guardians and friends while folding her hands in front of herself elegantly.

Healer nearly rolled her eyes as her lovesick, idiotic friend replied like an obedient puppy, "It's absolutely fine. What about you, Princess?" Midnight blue eyes looked into red ones in absolute adoration and longing as their owner waited for her beloved one's angelic voice to respond to her.

"Mine is going just fine also, but I can't help but to think that I just interrupted something between you two. Is something wrong?" Red eyes looked into her two most trusted friends' eyes as their owner's face scrunched up in a delicate frown.

Opening her mouth to give a response that would ease the red-head's worries, Healer was sharply cut off by her friend which earned the bluenette another glare from her shorter companion.

"It wasn't anything important really. We were just talking about something that Healer wanted to know about and I gave her a reasonable answer. Didn't I, Healer?"

Two eyes looked over at the shorter woman, who tried her best not to smack the smirk right off of her leader's mouth that her princess was completely oblivious to. The silver-haired woman sighed, barely containing an eye roll at the obvious lie that was about to flow out of her lips and responded, "Yes, princess, I did. I wanted to know if Fighter knows what brand of shampoo I should use to make my hair a lot more softer."

"Well that's very nice of you, Fighter, to help Healer with her hair problems, " said Kakyuu with a sweet smile on her face, turning her attention back onto the Starlight leader. "But I've been meaning to talk to you anyway."

"Really? About what?" came Fighter's enthusiastic answer, her adoration increasing even more to the point it almost caused Healer to throw up right then and there.

Kakyuu replied, "I'll tell you while we're walking through the garden." Then she added while looking over at the shorter Starlight, "That is if you don't mind, Healer."

The short-tempered woman shook her head, looking crossly into Fighter's eyes and said evenly,"No, I don't mind at all. We'll pick up on what we were talking about earlier later, Fighter." Then she bowed towards Kakyuu before walking away, ignoring the two pairs of eyes on her back.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I see that it went well, " came Maker's amused voice from her place on her bed without looking up from her book after her bedroom door was slammed closed.

The silver-haired woman growled, sitting down beside the taller woman's legs and said sarcastically, "Yeah, and she's going to go give Usagi-san a big kiss on the lips as we're speaking. Whoo-hoo."

"That bad?" asked the brunette with concern, taking her amethyst-colored eyes off of her book to look over at her companion.

"Yes, and I swear that if common sense doesn't hit her I will kick her fucking ass. I'm so sick of the way she's acting. She really needs to grow the hell up!" she screeched and clenched her hands into fists.

"Healer, maybe it's best to ..."

Lime green eyes met amethyst ones in a heated glare as theie owner growled out dangerously, "Don't 'Healer' me, Taiki! She needs to fucking realize that it's not only her feelings that she has to worry about, but Usagi-san's also! Right now, she's being a lovesick puppy with our princess in the garden while her wife is probably looking for her."

Maker sighed, sitting her book down and said, "I know, Yaten, but you should know by now that in order for Seiya to come to her senses that a tragedy has to happen. So we must wait for that to happen."

"But Seiya's too much ..."

Amethyst eyes gleamed dangerously as the brunette hissed, "Yaten ..."

The silver-haired woman sighed. throwing her hands up into the air and yelled, "Fine! No more trying to talk some sense into that dumbass! I understand!"

"Good. Now go shopping or something. We're not needed for now." The brunette smiled, resuming what she was doing earlier.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes with the shorter Starlight not leaving, until the shorter Starlight asked one question that came to her mind that made her shoot to her feet in alarm, "Where's Usagi-san?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The blonde beauty ran a brush through her hair a few more times before she sat it down and sighed. Looking over at the time, the petite woman got up from her husband's vanity and made her way out to the balcony to clear her thoughts.

Usagi leaned against the railing, admiring the beautiful scenery down below before her eyes caught sight of a familiar dark blue ponytail and felt her heart leap into her throat as her husband and her princess came into view.

'Fighter ...'

Then a pang of sadness and hurt filled her chest at the way that Fighter was looking at her princess, causing her to back away from the railing and turned away when her husband took the princess's hands into hers, rushing back into the bedroom as tears started to fill her vision.


	8. Chapter 8

"So how are you enjoying your marriage, Fighter?" asked Kakyuu with a sweet smile on her face, looking over at her most trusted guardian.

Fighter shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "It's okay."

Kakyuu frowned briefly, pulling her hands out of Fighter's grasp and said, "Okay. What are you two going to do for your honeymoon then?"

"Nothing."

The red-haired princess's frown returned and voiced out her confusion, "'Nothing'?"

"Yes, nothing, " replied Fighter as if she were proud of herself for her decision.

"But don't you want to spend quality time with your wife, Fighter?" red eyes looked into dark blue eyes in confusion and surprise at how laidback the Starlight leader is about all of this.

"No, I don't."

Kakyuu's eyes furrowed as she sat down on a nearby bench. "But why not, Fighter? Don't you love her?"

"No, I don't. I don't even like her. She's too childish and weak for someone like me, " huffed out Fighter as if she was telling a prattling child asking the same question over and over again.

"You don't mean that, Fighter. I've heard that she's extremely n-, " started the red-head, feeling pity for the Starlight's wife.

Fighter shook her head, a frustrated growl flowing out of her throat and cried, "I don't care! She annoys me so much! It feels as if I'm her babysitter or something! I sincerely do not want to be married to a baby!"

Kakyuu looked sadly up at her friend with sadness within her eyes. "You haven't even given her a chance, Fighter. You'll surely grow ..."

"No, I will not! I absolutely refuse to be tied down to her, let alone sleep in the same room as her! She's so sheltered and it's just sickening!" cried the bluenette in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Fighter ..."

The dark blue-eyed girl shook her head and said crossly, "No offense, princess, but I'd rather die before I have to eat around her. That's how much I hate her."

"But you at least need to give her a chance, Fighter!" protested Kakyuu.

She shook her head again and moved pass her. "I'm sorry, princess, but I've got stuff to do right now. Good bye."

Kakyuu watched helplessly as her friend walked away from her, folding her hands over her lap.

'There's something more as to why she hates Usagi-san so much ... But what?'

She sighed and allowed herself to relax in the garden for a bit longer before going back inside.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

"I see that you two are probably waiting for me to give me another lecture, " came Fighter's annoyed voice, sending her friends a dirty look which was returned by Healer.

Healer opened her mouth to retort back to the dark-haired girl, but was cut off by Maker.

"Good afternoon to you too, Seiya. And no we are not going to lecture you this time."

A dark eyebrow raised as equally dark eyes looked suspiciously at her comrades and drawled out, "Oh really?"

Healer rolled her eyes and responded while sighing in exasperation, "Yes, we aren't going to. We're calling it truce right now since obviously you're not going to listen to either of us."

"Okay then. Though where is my 'wife' anyway?" said an impassive Fighter, looking at her nails boredly.

Maker closed her book, sitting it down and looked at her friend. "Why not look for her?" she suggested, knowing what reaction she was going to get.

"I'd rather eat shit, " scoffed the bluenette, dark eyes gleaming dangerously at her friends.

"Why you ungrateful little bi-!" the silver-haired woman started getting up off of Maker's bed, just to be held back by the taller woman.

"Calm down, Healer. Don't forget our agreement. She'll learn eventually whether she likes it or not, " soothed the brunette.

Snort. "Yeah right. And I'm going to go find her and make sweet love to her."

Healer growled, making a lunge for Fighter only to still be held back by Maker.

"Anyway, see ya guys later since it seems like you didn't really need me like you thought you did, " dismissed Fighter, walking out of Maker's room.

"BITCH!" came Healer's shriek from behind

The bluenette sighed, rubbing her forehead at all the lectures she experienced most of the day and made her way into her room when gold caught her eye. She looked over at her bed, almost being taken aback by Usagi laying there.

Making her way over to her bed and forgetting about her exhaustion and slight headache, she looked down at the blonde beauty and her eyes softened when she noticed the dried tears on her face, reaching a hand out in a gentle caress.

'Did I cause these?'

Wiping away the remaining tears, she cupped Usagi's cheek lovingly and her eyes twinkled with mixed emotions of guilt, sorrow, and self-hatred as she tucked the petite girl into bed.

'I'm sorry Odango ...' 

Fighter started leaning forward to place a warm kiss on the other girl's forehead when she all of a sudden yanked away as if the blonde had burnt her. Looking down at her hands in shock and confusion, the bluenette backed away from the bed and never took her eyes off her wife.

'What the hell did I almost do? Did I almost just kiss her?'

Shaking her head once looking at and away from the blonde, she dashed into the bathroom to try and clear her possibly delirious mind. Meanwhile, Usagi dreamed of a beautiful meadow where the sun shined extremely and dark blue eyes looked into hers lovingly.

Smiling in her sleep, the blonde murmured affectionately and with love,"Fighter ..."


	9. Chapter 9

A sad piano melody that filled the music room of the palace the next day was all that everyone heard as they passed by.

"I see that you're writing again. What is the song about?"

No answer. Midnight blue eyes continued to focus blankly on the keys beneath long, delicate fingers as their owner made it a point to ignore the other person in the room.

"So you're not going to talk to Taiki and me now, huh? Wow, I'm extremelyhurt . Watch me cry my eyes out in this corner."

Still making a point of ignoring Healer, Fighter continued playing the melody.

Healer snorted, walking over to her friend and throwing herself into the seat beside the piano. "There's something you should do with this song and that is speeding it up. It would suit your bitchiness entirely well."

Fighter growled, stopping what she was doing and glared into mocking green eyes. "Would you quit it already?!"

"And would you quit acting like a baby and grow the fuck up?!" came the equally angered reply as they heatedly glared at each other.

The bluenette got up sharply, turning sharply with pale blue dress swishing after her and made her way out of the room, slamming one of the doors open which caused a couple of maids to cringe.

Her companion rolled her eyes irritatedly and followed after her stubborn friend.

"You know that you need to spend time with her eventually, Seiya, so stop being a bitch?!"

"Over my dead body!" hissed the taller girl from over her shoulder, earning an irritated growl from her friend.

"I could do that, but people would actually miss your stupid ass."

Fighter lets out an annoyed shriek and quickened her pace, knowing how Healer hates to even speed walk.

The short-tempered woman matched her pace with her friend's, trying her best not to just take her shoe and throw it at the younger girl.

Continuing her determined stride in order to get rid of the shorter woman, Fighter had failed to pay attention to where she was going and ran into a slim, petite body, letting out a 'umpf' as they both fell down.

Lime green eyes widened in shock at the sight of the person that her leader had ran into and started to mentally prepare herself for when the bitchy side of Fighter revises itself again once she realizes who she ran into.

"I'm so sorry that I knocked you over! I'm such a klutz!" cried the other person in front of the bluenette as they got up.

The bluenette lets out a chuckle and reassured the person as she got up while ignoring the outstretched hand before her, "It's okay. I wasn't paying any attention either. I must still be tired. I'm so sorry for ..."

Azure met midnight in almost a second, electricity shooting through them both before the latter's eyes suddenly narrowed as she hissed out.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Don't talk to her like that, Seiya. She's your wife." The bluenette turned around towards the other woman, her eyes not losing their hostility at all.

"And what is your place in telling me how to talk to my wife, Yaten?"

The silver-haired woman returned her friend's glare and responded back with equal venom, "It's my business when you constantly send her crying to me and Taiki, you ungrateful bitch."

"Healer-san ..."

The other woman shook her head and hissed out, "No! I'm not shutting up, Usagi-san, because Seiya knows she's wrong! I'm just about sick of her!"

"Oh, but, Yaten, you and Taiki promised that y'all aren't going to preach to me about this anymore. So why don't you shut it?" drawled out the Star Senshi of Fight, sending her companion a mocking look.

Healer opened her mouth to say something when Maker's voice broke in.

"What is going on here?" Amethyst eyes looked over the scene before her.

Fighter rolled her eyes irritatedly and cried out, "Fuck this shit!" Then she stormed off right pass a saddened Usagi to sulk.

"What did you do?" asked the tall brunette, her calculating eyes looking into intense ones as they tried to seek their answer while already knowing what it was.

"Seiya being a bitch again for no reason. I swear that we need to get some meds for her, " drawled out Healer, rolling her eyes and turned around to face her friend's spouse. "Are you okay, Usagi-san?"

Then her eyes widened in confusion when she noticed the empty space where the blonde originally was and cried, "Where in the hell did she go?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Fighter sighed once she made it to her favorite spot in the garden, sitting underneath a tree and lets out an angry, irritated sigh.

"Why can't everyone stop harassing me about that girl?! I don't want to be married to her, let alone her friend. So why should I be nice to her?"

'Cause deep down you know that she's a good person and that she's exactly what you've been looking for.

"Shut up! I do not like that dimwit at all! She's a mere pest underneath of my boot! Even the princess can beat her at arm wrestling!"

You're in denial. You've liked her since the time you laid eyes on her. Stop lying to yourself.

"Oh go fuck yourself!"

Why not give her a chance? She's your wife. That must mean something. Surely if you didn't like her one bit, you would've just walked out on the day of the wedding.

"Oh trust me. I would've if it wasn't for Taiki and Yaten."

Still lying to yourself, huh? Just give her a chance. Surely she'll be able to give your heart a break without leaving you broken and bruised. You know that she isn't capable of hurting anyone whether intentional or unintentional.

"I really don't care. And why would I want her to like me, let alone love me? It's her stupidity for falling in love with me in the first place."

Ddddeeeeennnnnnnniiiiiiiiaaaaaaallllll

Fighter growled, letting out a frustrated shriek as she punched the tree and felt a presence behind her. Sighing, she snarled out without turning around, "Just go to hell, Yaten. I'm not in the mood to talk about it anymore."

"I quite figured that, but I'm not this Yaten person that you're talking about, " came the response of the person that she was just debating with herself about.

The bluenette turned around in a split second, her dark eyes looking into slightly lighter ones and sneered, "What the hell are you doing stalking me?"

Usagi folded her hands in front of herself and said evenly without looking away from her husband's eyes, "I want to call a truce between us."

"And what makes you think that I'd want a truce between us? What if I want to just keep on hating you until the day you finally die, giving me a chance to remarry?" Dark eyes glinted dangerously as their ownere continued to have a stare down with her wife.

Resisting the urge to wincing at the venom in her husband's words, the blonde sadly looked into her husband's eyes. "You hate me enough to wish death upon me?"

Fighter looked away briefly to try and get the image of the blonde's hurt eyes out of her mind. "So what? Ain't like you can change my mind."

Usagi looked down at her feet and responded back sadly, "I'd like to so that there isn't bad blood between us. I want us to at least be friends." Then she looked back up into midnight blue eyes pleadingly.

"And why would I want to be friends with someone that I barely know and would most likely be a distraction to me?" came the cold remark from the bluenette's lips.

The petite woman said, "I'm not going to distract you from your duties, Fighter. I would never ask that of you. And I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I just love being there for people in general. And I'd just like us to be friends at least before we could start acting like husband and wife."

"What happened to the divorce idea?" asked Fighter pointedly, sending her a dirty look as she walked towards her and stood to her full 5'5" height so that she towered over the shorter woman.

Usagi shook her head and looked into her husband's eyes as she took her gloved hands into hers. "I don't want a divorce and I don't want to give up on this without trying to work things out. So please give me a chance. Please."

Fighter looked deeply into her eyes, examining her eyes for any sign of deceitful emotion. When she didn't find any, her eyes started softening gradually before they hardened again and yanked her hands out of hurt Usagi's hands.

"Go to hell!" was the last thing she said before she stormed off. Before she was completely gone, she heard a saddened Usagi sob out, "Just think about my offer, OK?"

Shaking her head, the warrior broke into a sprint as a stinging feeling started to overwhelm her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

2 1/2 months later ...

Fighter sighed from her place at her vanity and continued to style her hair for the ball that night.

It had several weeks since her wife has last uttered a word to her. Whenever she walked into a room that her wife just happen to be in, those azure eyes would lose their light as the petite woman excused herself from whomever's presence and disappear off to someplace where she isn't at.

The bluenette curled her hair one last time while trying to erase the blonde's sorrowful eyes from her mind.

Healer still continues to argue with her about the matter, telling her to apologize and start treating her wife more respectfully until Maker breaks them apart before they get into a fight.

Maker would only give her a disappointed look, or shake her head at her before walking out of the room.

Neither of the three Starlights have properly talked to each other since the day they called a truce, except for when their princess or queen calls on them and patrol at night.

Feeling a weird tingling in her eyes, Fighter applied eyeliner to her eyes before getting up just as her door opened.

"I'm almost ready, Taiki. Just a few more minutes, " she called over her shoulder, making her way over to her bed to put on her dress.

A familiar, soft voice responded back shyly, "I came here to let you know that you, Maker, and Healer are about to be summoned. But I see that you're not ready."

She turned around to face her wife despite still being scantily clad in her matching lace grey panties and bra with a pair of black high-heeled shoes, and resisted the urge to smirk at the flushed look the blonde was currently sporting.

"Thank you very much for informing me of that. I'd be there in a few." Then she turned away, grasping her black dress before gracefully slipping into it as if she always wore dresses.

Smirking when an idea struck her as she reached for her zipper, Fighter called over her shoulder to the still present blonde, "Can you please be a sweetheart and help me with this zipper, Usagi-san?"

Usagi blinked, pulling herself out of her dazed states and made her way over to the taller girl shyly as the warrior lifted up her blue-tinted locks to avoid any snags.

The blonde gradually eased up Fighter's zipper, trying her best not to flush in slight arousal at the feel of the smooth skin beneath her fingers.

Fighter drew away, smiling and examined herself in her vanity mirror. "Thank you, Usagi-san."

"You're welcome, Fighter, " said Usagi from behind her.

Looking at Usagi's reflection in her mirror, she said cooly, "Seiya ..."

The shorter girl blinked in shock and confusion at the random statement and responded in bewilderment, "Seiya?"

The warrior turned around and looked into the other girl's eyes. "Yes, 'Seiya'. That's my real name."

"Okay. But I thought you ..."

"And I thought you wanted us to try and work this out, Usagi-san. You wound me, " snickered out Fighter, crossing her arms over her supple chest.

Usagi smiled slightly and said, "Okay then, but you have to call me 'Usagi-chan', OK?"

The bluenette nodded her head and gestured to the door with her head, amusement dancing within her eyes while she used one hand to pat one of the blonde's buns. "Well then, Odango, how about we go before we're late. Surely you don't want to put up with the bitchy short person and the amazon with a big forehead on a night like this."

Winking at her, Fighter started walking out of her room with the blonde following after her.

The shorter girl scowled, huffing and cried out irritatedly, "That's not my name!"

"Whatever you say, Odango, " came the casual response from the dark blue-haired girl.


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't tell me you're mind-fucking her now, Seiya. 'Cause if you are, then I'm kicking your ass and nobody's gonna stop me, not even Taiki, " came the hiss from behind Fighter as she felt a pair of eyes glaring at her heatedly.

The bluenette turned around with a small and responded innocently to slightly irritate Healer even though she was messing with her,"What if Odango and I have called it truce for now and became friends? Is that still considered mind-fucking, Yaten?"

Maker rubbed her forehead with a groan, trying her best not to get a headache from her companions' upcoming verbal brawl. "Please not tonight you guys. Tonight is supposed to be fun, which means no funeral planning, " she implored, sighing.

"Oh, don't worry, Taiki-mama. We'll behave, " reassured Fighter, her eyes twinkling mischievously at her taller friend from the annoyed scowl that she was giving her.

"Seiya ..."

Waving a hand over her shoulder as she started making her way over to backstage to prepare, the blue-eyed girl called over her shoulder nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, Taiki. Will see you and Yaten-cuddly-poo in a few."

The short-tempered Starlight snarled, making a move to go after her friend while shouting obscenities but was held back by Maker.

Fighter snickered to herself, catching a brief glimpse of golden blonde silk in the sea that she was currently floating in and smiled a little, disappearing off into the back of the stage

Usagi continued to scan the crowd for her husband, her eyebrows knitted in a worried scowl before a soothing voice stated from beside her.

"I see that you're enjoying the party ..."

"Huh?!" squeaked out Usagi and looked over to her side, blue meeting crimson.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. That's very unlady-like for me, especially being a princess, " said Kakyuu, blushing lightly from shame.

Usagi shook her head and smiled sweetly at the redhead. "Don't worry, Princess Kakyuu, I startle easily anyway," she reassured.

Kakyuu nodded in understanding, returning the blonde's smile with one of her own. "But just call me Kakyuu. No need to be so formal to each other. I consider a friend. "

"Oh, okay."

"But I've been meaning to ask you something while you're here, " worried red eyes looked into bewildered azure ones.

Usagi nodded her head and asked softly, "Oh ok. What is it?"

The princess folded her hands in front of her as she nervously voiced the one question that she was dreading the answer in case what she saw earlier was a mirage.

"How is your marriage with Fighter since your wedding day?"

"It's going good so far since we've called it a truce and agreed to start off with a friendship?" was the blonde's happy response as a small smile spread across her soft pink lips.

Kakyuu returned the smile with one of her own, her being relaxing physical at her friend's new attitude towards her wife. "I'm so glad for that. I can't wait to-."

The crimson-haired princess was cut off mid-sentence when the sound of a ballad started to fill the room, causing everyone to turn towards the stage where the Starlights were.

A confused Usagi made to ask Kakyuu what was going on when a familiar voice started to weave its way in and out of the crowd, holding everyone captive in enticement at how alluring the voice was.

Azure met midnight as Fighter's voice carried out every emotion that the ballad was made from. Voices murmured softly in amazement, never looking away from the Starlights.

"Fighter's voice is always so sweet and powerful."

"It seems like she's singing to someone. Maybe it's for her wife. "

"Her wife very beautiful. She's lucky to have someone with such a great gift."

"I wish that I can sing like that. What a sensuous voice."

Usagi continued to ignore the whispers around her as her husband's voice kept her bewitched with so many emotions, such as love, sorrow, security, loneliness, and other emotions that sent shivers down her spine.

The song came to a close, causing the blonde to jerk in shock and confusion as a faster song started.

Fighter resisted the urge to giggle at her wife's actions, continuing to blend her voice together with Healer's husky whispery one and sent a wink in her wife's direction.

Usagi held in a gasp at Fighter's wink towards her, blushing lightly as laughing midnight blue eyes captivated her once again.

'I still got it ...' thought the bluenette, a smirk gracing her lips as she harmonized with her friends.


	13. Chapter 13

"I see that you're finally giving her a chance, Fighter, " was the amused statement eased out of the redhead's lips as her guardian made her way over to the punch table.

Fighter sighed a little in exasperation and drawled out once grabbing herself a drink, "I keep getting that all night, including some total strangers asking me how my marriage and my wife are going. So my night's been ... Ugh."

Kakyuu's eyebrows furrowed at her friend's sound of disgust, and turned her attention towards her. "Don't be like that, Fighter. Usagi-san really cherishes your marriage to each other and is trying her best to make it work."

The taller girl let out another sigh and sat her drink down. "I know, Princess, but I don't really see our relationship as one of a married couple. I mostly see it as a friendship that is just to a lesser degree of my friendships with Taiki and Yaten."

"Fighter ..."

The Starlight shook her head and said, "I know, I know, I freaking know. But all of you need to understand where I'm coming from. She and I have only been married for a short amount of time, and we're complete strangers to each other so it's hard to try and start a friend with some random person who just happens to be my spouse."

Kakyuu places a delicate hand onto the distressed bluenette's shoulder, looking into her eyes and stated, "I know, Fighter, and I do understand but you haven't been making any effort to make it easy on making this marriage work out, let alone your recent friendship with Usagi-san. It's just as Maker says sometimes 'it takes two to tango'."

"I am trying now, Princess, but it's going to take a long time before I fully accept Odango 'cause we've only been married for such a short amount of time and we still need to get used to the idea of us being married, " was the Starlight leader's response, oblivious to her princess' sudden expression of amusement.

Quirking an eyebrow, the red-haired beauty asked in obvious amusement and slight surprise, "Did you just refer to her as 'Odango'?"

The bluenette nodded, a small smile crossing her face as she stated jubilantly, "Yes, I'm calling her that now 'cause of her cute, little hairstyle." Then she let out a giggle at the thought of the petite girl's hairstyle consisting of buns.

"So you're definitely taking a liking to Usagi-san already, huh?" teased Kakyuu, giggling herself.

"I guess so, but -." started Fighter before she was cut off by an approaching servant who spoke immediately once bowing to both of them.

"Your mother needs you for very important matters right now."

Kakyuu nodded, turning her attention onto her friend once last time. "It was nice talking to you, Fighter. I hope that things between you and Usagi-san work out."

Watching as the red-eyed beauty disappeared into the crowd with the servant, Fighter whispered sadly as an oddly gleam glittered within her dark eyes, "But I want you."

"Fighter ..." came the soft voice from beside her. Midnight blue meeting sapphire blue in an instant.

The taller girl giggled a little and said, "There you are. I was starting to think that my date had abandoned me."

Usagi shook her head, her wisps of curls that framed her face following her movement as she tried to cover up her concern and sadness and declared, "I couldn't abandon someone as lovely as yourself, even if I wanted to." She forced a smile as the bluenette looked away.

"Exactly ..." was the other girl's silent agreement as she looked back to where Kakyuu had disappeared off to with longing, oblivious to the two eyes on her and the sorrow within the blonde's eyes beside her.


	14. Chapter 14

Healer moved over to her friend's side with an exasperated sigh and asked, "Are you done skulking as if someone ate your baby or something? This is getting old, Seiya. Real quick."

Fighter snapped her head around to face Healer, her eyes glimmering in hostility. "Of course you'd say that since you don't know how to love anyway, Yaten. So don't tell when I can or cannot long for the affections of our princess."

Running her fingers through her side fringe in irritation, Healer narrowed her eyes at her friend and sneered, "Actually, we can because you're obviously not getting it through your thick head that our princess will never ever love you outside of being her best friend, Seiya. And you already have someone."

Fighter crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a dark eyebrow in slight amusement. "Oh really? If you're referring to Odango, she and I are only friends."

"Are you sure about that, Seiya? 'Cause all throughout the night, Taiki and I have only seen you interact with her once or twice while spending most of the night leering at our princess."

The dark-haired woman stated bored, "So ..."

Healer refrained from throwing her newly acquired drink onto Fighter and hissed, "So you're giving Usagi-san false hope by being her friend from her wanting you two to finally be a happily married couple!"

"Really?" coaxed Fighter with a shocked and saddened expression on her face. Her eyes briefly scanned the sea of people for a head topped off with golden odangoes.

"Yes she does! And you being a heartless, selfish bitch obviously couldn't see your wife reaching out to you in hopes that you'll at least love her eventually. Some husband you are, " confirmed the silver-haired woman before taking a sip of her drink.

Fighter asked after one last final scan of the crowd, "Where is she?"

"With Taiki, though I don't see why you care, " said Healer with an eyeroll at the strongest Starlight's sudden interest in the blonde.

Fighter narrowed her eyes at the intuitive Starlight and deadpanned, "Because I do care."

"Sure you do. I can feel it in my bones that you do that I need to have a dentist appointment for cavities, " Healer gasped, venom dripping off her airy voice.

Fighter snarled and opened her mouth to bite into the shorter woman when trumpets started playing, signalling a royal announcement.

Everyone turned their attention towards the stage where Queen Kikyo and Princess Kakyuu stood with a handsome young man, who had orange hair and warm, yet calculating grey eyes.

Fighter's breath caught in her throat as she hoped and prayed that the announcement wasn't what she thought it was.

"Thank you all for coming to my daughter's ball tonight for there is something special that is to be announced, " said Queen Kikyo with a brilliant smile on her face that reflected her daughter's and the mysterious man's.

Kikyo gestured over to the couple and declared, "My daughter and your princess, Kakyuu, is to marry Prince Jin of Givanora months from now."

Jin took Kakyuu's hand into his gently and placed a kiss on it, looking into her eyes as if they were the only two in the room while everyone cheered.

Healer heard a faint moan from Fighter and battled with herself between consoling her friend, or telling her "I told you so".

"Now back to the party where the prince and princess will have their first dance together, " dismissed Queen Kikyo before walking off the stage as Kakyuu and Jin made their way onto the dance floor.

Fighter watched the young couple's graceful movements with heartache, sorrow, and envy. Then she sharply turned on her heel and made her way out of the ballroom, tears flooding her eyes.

Unknown to her, the Starlight had walked past Usagi who whispered her name as she passed, "Seiya ..."

After not getting a reaction and noticing the distraught state of the taller girl, Usagi chased after her.

Maker said once reaching a saddened Healer, "Let me guess, she's distraught about the princess's engagement."

Receiving a nod, Maker sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Hopefully, Tsukino-san can cheer her up."

"Hopefully, " murmured Healer, looking towards the happy couple.


	15. Chapter 15

Fighter sped past all the palace servants, completely oblivious to the looks she was earning and the sound of her wife calling after her.

"Seiya! Seiya, wait up! Seiya!" called Usagi several times after the younger girl, trying her best not to trip over her dress or fall over her heels.

Fighter turned a corner, rushing down the sacred hallway where the Sailor Starlights' chambers were. Grasping her door and yanking it open upon arrival, she threw herself onto her bed in one pounce.

Usagi stopped running once reaching her companion's doorway, closing the door behind her and strode in cautiously as she listened to Fighter's heartbreaking sobs.

Fighter ignored the concerned blonde as she sobbed heavily into her pillows and whispered, "I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid. I'm so, so stupid. Now I definitely can't have her."

Usagi sat down beside the Starlight and reached out to her. "Are you alright, Seiya?" she asked in concern, laying her hand upon Fighter's bare shoulderblade

To her surprise, Fighter jerked away from her comforting hand and turned towards her. "Why do you care?" hissed the dark-haired girl, her eyes gleaming dangerously at frightened ones.

Usagi said shyly, "Because you're my f-."

"Your what? Friend? Lover? Husband? I am absolutely none of those!" screeched Fighter angrily.

Usagi's eyes started to sting as she backed away from Fighter and protested, "But I thought we were-."

Fighter threw a pillow at the blonde, hitting her in the face and shouted, "No we weren't and aren't ever going to be friends! I will never see you as my wife or lover, Tsukino-san! So get it through your dumb, ditzy head!"

Usagi looked at Fighter with tears streaming down her face and stated, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, Tsukino-san. So stop playing as if you're the victim! We may be married but that doesn't mean I love, let alone care about you! I absolutely hate your guts! Hate them."

Usagi sobbed and tried again, "You don't mean that, Seiya. You're just-."

Fighter shoved Usagi off the bed, ignoring her cry of pain and her sobs. "Stop calling me by my real name. Only Maker and Healer call me that! You're the reason I'm like this!"

"What do yo-?"

"Don't act stupid! If it wasn't for me having to marry you, I'd have Princess by now. But no, I married you!" screamed Fighter down at Usagi.

"Seiya ..."

"Stop 'Seiya', 'Seiya', 'Seiya'! You have no right calling me that, you waste of space! All because of you, I can never be with Princess from her getting married!" deadpanned Fighter and got to her feet.

Usagi hiccuped and started, "But, Seiya, we c-."

"There is no 'we', Tsukino-san! So stop saying that! You're just poison anyway!" declared Fighter, moving toward the door.

Usagi crawled after her husband, grasping onto her dress and pleaded with her, "Please, Seiya, just th-."

"Shut up!"

A cry of surprise and pain filled the room after Fighter kicked the petite girl away girl off of her dress, glaring down at her despite feeling a twinge of guilt at the hurt, sorrowful look the blonde was giving her.

"Just leave me alone, you brat! I wish that I had never met your pathetic ass, then I wouldn't be feeling like this right now!" screamed Fighter, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

Usagi sniffled, looking into hateful midnight blue eyes that had sparkled with playfulness earlier that night and tried again, "But ... But ... But-."

"Just stop it already! I'm leaving so don't bother following me this time if you know what's good for you, or I will hurt you! Got it?!" threatened Fighter, turning sharply on her heel and stormed towards the door, turning briefly.

Fighter snarled down at her wife, "Don't be in here when I come back, or I'll kill you." Then she left, slamming the door sharply behind her.

Breaking down into heavier sobs, Usagi curled herself into a ball and cried for the rest of the night, until she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Dark blue eyes opened briefly before slamming shut once again against the bright sunlight hitting them.

A few minutes later, Fighter opened her eyes again with a groan and rubbed her aching head. She looked around, taking in her surroundings.

The bartender chuckled from nearby and said amused, "I see that you're finally up. Must be feeling like hell right now."

Fighter rubbed her temples and groaned, "What the hell happened?"

"You got beyond wasted here last night after having a bad night somehow, " answered the bartender, handing the girl some pills for her hangover.

"Thanks, " breathed Fighter, popping the pills into her mouth. "So what happened last night?"

The bartender resumed cleaning glasses as the bluenette tried to get her composure back. "The princess got engaged to some prince last night. Cute couple they make from what I've heard. Wish them the best."

Realization hit Fighter like a lightning bolt, her heart tearing once again as she recalled the events of last night that would forever haunt her for the rest of her life.

"But one thing I must ask if you don't mind, " started the bartender as the girl's mind clouded with resentment, outrage, bitterness, hatred, and other emotions from the image of the engaged couple danced before her eyes.

"Shoot."

"How's your wife?"

Refraining from yelling in frustration in being reminded of the nuisance that caused her current emotions, Fighter basically growled through clenched teeth.

"She's fine ..."

"Is it true that you two have some problems?" coaxed the bartender, remembering overhearing a customer one time mentioning how the married couple always argued.

Fighter bit her bottom lip in thought as she tried to find the words that would not bring her disastrous marital life into light while not completely lying to the man before her. Unfortunately, he put the puzzle pieces together about what she was trying to hide.

The bartender let out a sigh and breathed disappointed, "I'd never thought you be the type who treat their lover like that." Ignoring darkened state the girl's eyes became, he continued with a shake of his head.

"I thought you'd at least try to work things out at least. She's very sweet and open-minded from what I've heard. You rarely find someone like that in a lifetime."

Fighter snapped her head up, glaring at the bartender. "You don't know anything that I've been through since she's been in my life. All because of her, I've been depressed and miserable, " she sneered, eyes burning with hatred.

"But for what reason? Have you at least tried to ..."

"No! I didn't!" snapped Fighter, springing onto her feet, "I don't want anything to do with her! Anything! And there is nothing that any of you can say or do to get me to love that weakling when she caused me the one I love! So stay out of it!"

Then Fighter turned away, her ponytail flying after her and stormed out of the bar.

The bartender looked after the blue-eyed warrior with sorrow and whispered, "I wish that you'd open your eyes before you possibly lose something you might come to cherish ..." He went back to work afterwards, his heart aching for the Starlight's wife.

Fighter thundered through the crowd, ignoring the throbbing in her head and the slight wobble in her pace as she made her way back home.

I can't believe that they all expect me to love that child when I love my princess! The nerve!

Fighter continued with fuming to herself, eyes still ablaze as she neared the palace gates when a familiar voice broke into her heated state.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Fighter dodged out of the way of the incoming attack as best as she could in her hungover condition. Landing gracefully in a crouch, she called on her Star Yell to retaliate when another familiar voice reached her ears.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Twisting her lithe body around, Fighter started calling on her attack.

"Star ...

"Star ...

" ... Serious ..."

" ... Sensitive ..."

"Laser!"

"Inferno!"

Fighter moved to dodge Healer's second oncoming attack, but was not able from her still hungover state. The last thing she remembered was blazing lime green and cold amethyst eyes looking down at her before she fell into complete darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

"Can I hit her again?"

"No, Healer, you can't. Violence isn't going to do anything, but agitate her."

"Bullshit! She's already drunk off her ass, so she can't really do shit!"

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Healer. Remember last time you tried to fight her while she was drunk."

Snort. "She just got lucky ... Anyway, when is she waking up? Because Usagi-san is probably looking for her or us right now."

"It is late, huh? I think she's waking up now."

Fighter fluttered her eyes open and looked around her bedroom in confusion. She attempted to sit up when a sharp pain shot through her body, causing her to flop back down with a cry.

"What the hell happen?"

Healer snorted and snapped, "Simple, you bitching Usagi-san out again all because of your hopeless infatuation and then getting drunk and ..."

"Healer ..." chided Maker, sending the silver-haired woman a look before her attention refocused on Fighter. "Seiya, we know what happened between you and Usagi-san last night."

Fighter ran her fingers through her bangs in exasperation and sneered, "She should've left me alone instead of trying to act like my-."

"News flash, Seiya! She is your wife!" hissed Healer, trying her best to follow her brunette companion's example.

Fighter rolled her eyes and huffed. "No she is not. Only by paper we are married, so I do not have to treat her as if she's my lover, " she declared with a hiss of her own, glaring into lime green eyes.

"Why you ungrateful, inconsiderate, sel-!"

"HEALER!" yelled Maker, catching the attention of both her fellow Starlights. Narrowing her eyes at them, she crossed her arms as her baritone voice echoed in the room. "Fighting is not going to solve the problem at all. Communication and bonding will if you at least try."

Fighter looked away, looking down at her silk bedding as she grasped onto the last statement obviously directed at her. "Never ..." she snarled upon looking back up at her older friends.

Maker sent Fighter a look that could've turned hell into a big glob of ice, refraining from pulling a Healer act. "Yes, you will whether you want to or not. Usagi-san deserves happiness and I'd be damned if you so stupidly tarnish it all because of your bitterness, " she breathed calmly, venom dripping off of every word.

Fighter opened her mouth to protest more when the tallest Starlight turned her back on her, her skirts swishing along with her that made it clear that the discussion was over.

"Rest up for now. You and Usagi-san will start your sessions tomorrow, " Maker called over her shoulder as she made her way to the door. "Come on, Healer. We've got to work extra hard today since we're one person short." Then she was gone, the sound of her heels fading gradually.

Sending her leader and friend one last glare, Healer turned away with a hint of disgust and walked out of the room. But not before slamming the door behind her that made the nearby staff cringe.

Fighter sniffed, laying back down on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, only one thought seemed to repeat itself within her conflicted mind.

'How did everything get to this point?"


	18. Chapter 18

The clock ticked almost mockingly amongst the pregnant silence surrounding the occupants of the room.

Maker read her book to keep herself preoccupied during their wait for the arrival of the marriage counselor she hired.

Fighter made it her mission to shoot indigo daggers into bowed silver locks. Imagining several scenarios as to how to kill the offending silver-haired nuisance before her.

Suddenly raising her head up, Healer smiled sweetly at her aggravated friend and asked in mock concern, "Is there a problem?"

Fighter hissed through bared teeth, "Yes! There is a problem. "

Healer blinked innocently and said, "Oh ok. So how may I help you with this problem then?" She smirked at the bluenette, taking out her fingernail filer.

Fighter restrained herself from jumping across the table at the shorter girl and clenched her fists in her lap, "How about you try and help me get out of this stupid ass situation instead of playinh with your damn nails?" she suggested, her eyes flaring with hostility.

"But it'll help you with your attitude problems and kick you back into fucking reality, " pouted Healer, making herself seem as if she was about to cry.

Fighter let out a shriek, pouncing over the table to get a hold of the green-eyed girl when a book hit her in the chest.

Maker sent them a dirty look, secretly threatening their lives despite her calm tone as she spoke.

"Stop acting like fools and act your age. We don't have time for this nor do I have the patience today, so sit down and shut it."

Healer and Fighter looked at each other in bewilderment.

Healer let out a low whistle and resumed catering to her nails.

Fighter crossed her arms, throwing herself back onto the sofa with a growl.

The sound of heels clicked rhythmically as they descended towards their location.

The Starlights looked up in time to see Usagi and a random green-haired woman enter the room.

"Glad that you've arrived, Mei'ou-san, " breathed Maker with a smile, standing up to shake her hand.

"Anything for Usagi-san, " chuckled Setsuna, gesturing to the blushing female beside her.

Fighter snorted, rolling her eyes. "This is totally not going to benefit me at all, " she murmured to herself, getting up to follow Setsuna and Usagi to their private room where their sessions are being held.

"They shall be done by 2 o'clock, " called Setsuna over her shoulder as she and the married couple made their way into their assigned private room to get started on their sessions.

Fighter threw herself onto the sofa and tucked her arms underneath her head. She awaited her headache to start with great resentment toward the reason why it was going to make an occurrence.

Usagi held back a saddened smile and sat down in a chair beside the sofa, daintily crossing her legs.

The counselor spared a quick glance of pity towards the petite blonde and took her place in front of the teenagers, pen and notebook at the ready.

"So when can we leave?" drawled an already bored Fighter, making a point of staring at the clock as if it held her answer.

Ignoring the blue-haired teen, the marriage counselor smiled politely and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Setsuna Meiou and I'll be helping you two sort your problems out."

Usagi smiled back at Setsuna and turned her attention towards her husband, who just snorted with an eyeroll.

Fighter rolled onto her side, staring Setsuna down with her eyes darkened by annoyance. "Whatever, I don't really give a damn who you are. I just want to be playing my guitar, or kicking someone's ass right now instead of sitting through this pointless get together, " she snapped, ending her statement with a glare.

Setsuna's face became impassive as she clenched her pen tightly. "Okay then, Fighter-sama, since you volunteered to go first how about we learn about your viewpoints of your life, " she stated, making a point to purposely ignore the warrior's rant.

Fighter spat out as she sat up, "Total and complete bullshit! I'd rather be fucked up the ass before I tell you shit."

Setsuna looked at the younger girl with a bored look. "So I see ... However, you're married to one of the most sweetest beings on Kinmoku who is my friend."

"So?" sneered Fighter, narrowing her eyes in challenge.

Usagi looked between the two with distress and uttered out in desperation, "Fighter ... Setsuna-san ..."

Setsuna responded without blinking, "And I'll be damned if you were to turn her bitter and absolutely miserable all because of your childish infatuation. "

"What you mean by that?" hissed Fighter, standing to her full height.

Setsuna continued to not bat an eyelash as she eyed the aggravated teen with her cherry eyes. "You know what I meant, Fighter-sama. Your jealousy and bitterness are clouding your judgment and I'm ending it now." Neither acknowledged the petite blonde's growing distress at the tension within the room.

Fighter screamed angrily with a throw of her hands, "I am not jealous or bitter! I'm in love and not with that wet whoopee cushion of a friend there!" She emphasized her point by gesturing to her spouse in the room.

Usagi looked away, tears filling her eyes. Trying her hardest to not shed a tear.

Setsuna glared at the bluenette."You will not refer to her like that! You barely even know her!"

"My point exactly! " snarled Fighter with a humorless laugh and stormed to the door.

Setsuna shouted after her, "Well then, fix that problem! Sit down and try to compromise with a your wife! You have to eventually whether you like to or not!"

"How about ... never?" threw Fighter over her shoulder, slamming the door behind her.

Setsuna glared at the door for a few more seconds, then looked over at the shorter girl. Her cherry eyes softened as she reached out to the still form of her friend.

"Are you okay, Usagi-san?" she coaxed, laying her hand on her knee.

Usagi turned toward the older woman with a smile on her face. "It's okay. I completely understand her reasoning, " she reassured the green-haired woman.

"You don't have to take that. She needs to get over her little infatuation. You two are married, " reasoned Setsuna, watching as the blonde rose to her feet.

Usagi shook her head and said, "I know, Setsuna-san, but I just don't know what to do." She turned away and made her way to the door.

"Usagi-san ..."

"Thank you for trying, Setsuna-san. See ya tomorrow." Then she was gone.

Setsuna looked down at her lap and sighed sorrowful, "Oh Usagi-san. "

Usagi leaned against a wall once getting out of earshot. Covering her mouth to stifle her sobs, she sank down the wall. Her heart-breaking sobs echoing throughout the hallway.


	19. Chapter 19

Fighter strummed her guitar, her eyes closed in concentration.

Rapping sounded on the door.

Fighter continued with strumming out the melody stuck in her head, ignoring the rapping on the music room's door.

The rapping gradually grew louder and louder by the second as the person grew more and more impatient.

Starting to hum to herself, Fighter quickened the strumming of her guitar to match her mood more.

Then the door slammed open, a silver and blue blur making its way across the room in a blink of an eye.

Fighter soon found herself being thrown against a wall, her collar held in a tight grip. Hostile green eyes met cool blue ones in a heated battle of fury.

"What the hell did you do?" came the hiss from Healer, her eyes nearly slits.

Fighter raised an eyebrow and mocked, "Played with my nails?"

Healer slammed her leader harder against the wall, her irritation growing. "Don't fucking play with me, Seiya. What. In. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?!" she snarled, digging her nails into the bluenette's collar.

"Stop it, Healer. Violence is not necessary, " came Maker's voice from behind her.

Without breaking eye contact with the taller girl, Healer yelled back over her shoulder, "But it is! Being reasonable and civilized seems to not be working with her, so why not knock some sense into her big head?"

Maker sent the shorter girl a look upon reaching the two. Prying Healer's hands away from Fighter's collar, she placed herself between the two and narrowed her eyes at them.

"That's because we're not giving each other a chance to work everything out from us being so darn hardheaded."

Healer protested angrily, "'Hardheaded'?! I'm not hardheaded at all! She's the hardheaded one!"

Fighter snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh please, Yaten, you are the queen of stubbornness and drama, " she taunted the intuitive one of the three, relishing at the desired reaction of Healer lunging after her only to be deterred by Maker.

"Stop baiting her, Seiya, " chastised Maker, trying her best to not just let the older girl get ahold of their friend.

Fighter smirked and taunted her companions, "'Cause I'm not such a sentimental sap as you two are."

Healer's hand flashed out before Maker could react, striking the smug teen across the face.

Fighter held a hand to her red cheek, eying the smaller girl bored.

"Well then, you should be more sentimental than that, you arrogant bitch!" hissed Healer, turning away to stalk over to the door.

"Yaten, we don't have time for you to act chi-, " scolded Maker, being cut off by the silver-haired teen.

"I'm not acting childish. I'm ending this whole entire soap opera shit that Seiya's got going on all because of puppy love for our princess, "Healer snarled over her shoulder, yanking the door open to reveal Usagi.

Fighter glared at the blonde beauty. "What is she doing here?"

Healer returned the glare with equal agitation. "Being exactly what you've been neglecting to do with her; a wife."

"Fighter, " uttered out Usagi, trying not to cower under the other girl's harsh eyes.

Fighter ordered, "Go away. "

"No, she is staying. It's her room now also, just as it is ours. So go eat shit. "

Fighter glared at her short friend one last time, then turned her attention back on the blonde girl. "So what do you want?"

"To talk."

"About what exactly? Last I've checked I don't want to talk to you, let alone be near you, "came the venomous response from Fighter.

Hurt flickered to life with sapphire eyes before extinguishing itself to indifference. "About our marriage and potential friendship as you've promised."

"What promise? I haven't promised anything to you. "

Usagi stepped towards her blue-haired husband, restraining herself from the sudden urge to caress the soft cheek before her, "You have too. That night when they announced Kakyuu-hime's engagement. "

Fighter eyed the blonde like she were crazy despite knowing it was true. "You're clinging onto a false statement; a foolish, childish fantasy from your own mind."

Healer growled and made to snap at her leader for her childish prancing when Maker laid a hand on her shoulder.

Shaking her head and silently communicating through her eyes with her shorter friend, Maker exited the room with Healer close behind. Then she closed the door.

Usagi sat down on the loveseat and gestured to beside her. "Come sit with me?" she prompted the girl before her.

Fighter raised an eyebrow briefly. Then she shrugged and sat at a certain distance away from the blonde on the loveseat.

"So, Seiya ..." started Usagi, uncertainty etched across her pretty face as she looked into midnight blues nervously. "Do you mind if I call you by your name?"

Fighter examined her wife's face, mixed emotions crossing within her eyes.

Usagi looked away, turning her attention toward the white grand piano. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked too much of you. You already don't like me and-."

"Who says I don't like you?" broke Fighter's creamy voice through her wife's babble.

Usagi snapped her attention back toward her husband, astonishment and confusion written across her features. "What do you mean? You've said so yourself. "

Fighter raised an eyebrow and teased, "And you took that to heart?"

Usagi let out a scoff, now glaring at her spouse. "Of course I would! You're my husband for crying out loud!"

"Yes, we're ... stuck with each other, but why would my opinion matter to you?" questioned Fighter, crossing her legs.

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise as the bluenette looked evenly into her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

"How can you allow them to be alone together?!" shrieked Healer angrily, flailing her hands all over the place.

Maker took a sip of her tea and deadpanned, "They do need to be alone with each other eventually."

Healer slammed her hands down on the table, looking at the amazon like she were standing on top a balcony naked. "Are you kidding me?! You can't possibly mean that. Meiou-san's already done told you that it's gonna take a while before Fighter the Bitch dies down and Sensitive, Loving Seiya comes into light!"

"So you don't have faith in their marriage?"

Healer scoffed, sending the brunette a look. "As much as I like sweating after training, " was her sarcastic response.

Maker raised an eyebrow and inquired, "So you don't have any? Not even a tiny bit?" Amusement dripped heavily within her sultry voice.

Healer cried with a throw of her hands, "Why should I? Fighter's been treating Usagi-san like dirt while chasing after a pathetic fantasy, so if course I'm not gonna have faith in their 'blissful' marriage."

Maker shook her head at her companion, giggling like a maniac.

Healer glared at her friend, her green eyes flaring dangerously. "What's so funny?"

"You ..." breathed Maker, continuing to giggle.

"And how am I funny?" sneered Healer, leaning forward to be face-to-face with the amethyst-eyed teen.

"Your view of Fighter's marriage with Usagi-san."

Healer snarled, "That's funny in what way?" A hidden threat within her eyes as she eyed the other girl.

"Oh, but it is from how you keep pestering them to work it out."

"So what? I'm tired of the whole soap opera mess Fighter keeps bringing into everyone's lives every single day! I just want to knock her head off!" shouted Healer, waving her arms around once again.

Maker shrugged and sipped her tea. "I am too, but just wait it out. They'll work it out eventually."

Snorting and rolling her eyes, Healer sat down. "And if they don't? 'Cause I seriously bet you lots of money they won't, " she finalized, flicking her hair from her eyes.

"We'll just have to see ..." was Maker's last cryptic statement before becoming interested in the book in front of her.

"Why does my opinion matter to you?"

Usagi stared at the blue-haired warrior, dumbfounded. Silence stretched as she continued to be at a lost for words.

Fighter resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose as her patience slowly worn thin. Taking the shorter girl's hand in hers, she asked once again more firmly, "Why does my opinion matter to you?"

Usagi pulled herself out of her temporary trance and uttered out, "Umm ... Well ... I ... You're ..."

Fighter sighed, "Just get it out already, Odango. Why does my opinion matter?" She stared down the other girl, waiting for her answer.

Usagi bit her bottom lip nervously and looked away from those enchanting eyes. "Because I want to know if I'm good enough for you, " she answered, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Fighter raised an eyebrow, turning her face back towards her. "Good enough for me? Why would you care about whether or not you're good enough for me? We're already married to each other. "

"Of course I'd care about that!" cried Usagi, springing to her feet,"All I want to do is be the greatest wife for you. I don't ever want to disappoint you or cause you to think poorly of me."

Fighter kept a neutral look despite being taken aback by the outburst and drawled, "So what? My opinion should mean rat's ass to you because I obviously don't want to be in this marriage. "

"I know, but I absolutely refuse to give up!"

Fighter stood up to full height, eying the blonde evenly without faltering. "Which you should because I'm a lost cause, my dear, and surely there's someone else out there for you. I won't mind you seeking someone else's comfort in place of mine, " she said, patting the shorter girl's cheek.

Usagi moved the gloved-hand away from her face and sent a determined look up at the bluenette. "Never! I would never, ever in a billion years would think of having anyone else be near me, let alone lie with me as long as my heart beats for you!" bellowed the now hysterical beauty.

Fighter placed her hands on her wife's shoulders, her poker face now gone as her shock shone bright within her dark eyes. "And why would you be so loyal to someone as selfish and bossy as myself when they obviously done you wrong?" she wondered aloud and watched the blonde's eyes fill with tears.

"'Cause it's horrible not to be, especially when I love you so much. I can never bring myself to betray someone I love, even when they neglect me, " sniffled Usagi, her emotions running wild from this conversation.

Dark eyes widened at the declaration, Fighter felt a slight pang of guilt at her behavior towards the small girl. She withdrew one of her hands from their current position on the older girl's shoulders and wiped her tears away.

Usagi gasped, looking up at her husband with bewilderment and shock at the affectionate gesture.

Cupping her cheek, Fighter caressed it with her thumb as she looked into her eyes with tenderness. "Crying doesn't suit you. Your face is made only to smile, you know."

"Fighter ..." breathed Usagi, gasping again when the hardened warrior takes her into a loving embrace.

Fighter stroked her hair and proceeded to inhale her scent. "I'm-."

"Fighter! Fighter! FIGHTER!" came the hysterical cries from a servant as they burst into the room.

Fighter broke the embrace instantly and sneered, "What?"

The servant panted, looking between the married couple. "Well, the queen wishes for you and the other two Starlights to meet her in the throne room to discuss something she wants you three to do. However, I see that I've interrupted a moment between you and your wife, so I'll go-."

Fighter waved a hand over her shoulder as she made her way out the music room. "Thanks for the message. And don't sweat about that because it wasn't anything important that we were discussing, " she dismissed, disappearing out the room.

The servant spared a look toward Usagi, who just stared down at her feet with a sorrowful look. Then he turned away and chased after the ambitious Starlight.

Usagi sat down once again and pulled her legs up to her chest before lying down. Silent tears welled up in her eyes as she lied there in silence for the next few hours.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm glad that you three have managed to grace me with your presences today, my sacred stars, " greeted Queen Kikyo as soon as the now-transformed girls stepped into the throne room.

Fighter spoke for all three of them as they kneeled before their queen, "We always have time for you, my queen. However, what troubles you today that you call upon us to resolve it?"

Queen Kikyo briefly gave the leader of the Starlights a strange look, then she folded her hands upon her lap. "Well, I need you three to go and scout out the entire kingdom for sources of power I've been feeling lately."

Healer sprang to her feet, distress clearly etched across her dainty features. "And you didn't tell us earlier?!" she shrieked in mild outrage and worry.

Queen Kikyo cast an even look at the shortest Starlight. "Because I wasn sure about the power surges at first, as well as the fact I didn't want to intervene in Fighter enjoying her honeymoon with her wife."

The latter statement nearly earned an eyeroll from Fighter, a sigh from Maker, and a "pfft" from Healer at the irony in it. Though none of them noticed the look that the queen kept giving Fighter.

"There's actually no harm in that, my queen, " reassured Fighter, still trying to keep a mask of indifference on her face.

All eyes fell on the dark-haired warrior. "How is that Fighter, if you don't mind me asking?" was the bemused question flowing out of the queen's lips.

Healer refrained from sending a glare at her companion while Maker continued to keep a stoic demeanor.

Fighter straightened her posture and responded while eying her queen evenly, "Because Od-my wife and I have been done with our honeymoon since the first week of our marriage."

"Oh really now? Why wasn't I aware of this?" came more questions from the redhead as the tension within the room thickened.

Without batting an eyelash, Fighter answered as believable as she could, "From the fact we've been so busy with trying to get to know each other. She's been a very good wife to me."

A hidden eyeroll came from Healer at the blatant lie that just spewed from the blue-haired teen's lips.

Maker nudged her short companion as a subtle chastising for her unladylike behavior.

Queen Kikyo cracked a smile and ran a hand through her crimson mane. "I'm glad you two are getting along swimmingly, Fighter. May your marriage be very jovial and blissful."

Fighter bowed and said, "Thank you, my lady."

Queen Kikyo turned her attention back towards all three of them. "Anyway, go and scout out the entire kingdom. Don't forget to bring reports about any findings you may have."

The Sailor Starlights bowed before the queen one last time, then took their leave for their mission at hand."

\-----------------------------------------------  
Shortly after the throne room doors closed behind the three, Queen Kikyo beckoned a servant over to her.

"Yes, my lady?" squeaked the servant as they bowed before the crimson queen.

"I need you to go and summon Fighter's wife for me. Me and her need to discuss certain matters."

The servant nodded and asked, "Anything you want me to tell her? Requests?"

Queen Kikyo arose from her throne, dusting off her royal gown. "Just to dress normally and to meet me in my private chambers for lunch, that is all."

 

"You do realize that she was able to tell that you were lying your ass off, right?"

Fighter rolled her eyes and clenched her fists at the 100th time that the shorter starlight asked that question.

Maker held in a sigh and allowed her amethyst eyes scan the sea of bodies around them. "Healer, would you please stop asking that? You're only succeeding in pissing her off and that's going to be good."

"But she deserves it! Lying to our queen about her and Usagi-san's honeymoon when almost the entire kingdom knows how acidic their marriages!" Healer spat back, flipping her hair.

Fighter snapped around and glared at her friend. "Oh shut up! At least you're not *married*! You act like I *wanted* to be fucking married when you of all people know that I didn't want to be!" she screamed the last part in the silver-haired teen's face.

Healer shoved the livid bluenette away from her. "Well, tough shit for you because that's no reason to lie to our queen, let alone treat your *wife* like complete, utter shit!" she hissed, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

"But why didn't *you* marry her instead?! Would've saved all of us from headaches and heartaches!"

Healer opened her mouth her mouth to say another biting retort to her leader when Fighter let out a yell suddenly with a throw of her arms.

"Oh, fuck all of this! I don't want to hear any more of it!" Then Fighter stormed off in another direction, disappearing within the crowd.

Maker shook her head and chastised her comrade, "You really do need to learn when to stop, you know." She turned away afterwards, running off in another direction.

Healer scoffed as she shouted after the amazon, "But she needs to hear it anyway! Can't allow her to keep her head stuck up her ass as she continues to be in the Nile, can we?" The intuitive Starlight "pfft"ed when Maker didn't respond back to her and made to turn in another direction when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and ..."

Healer drowned out the person's endless babbling as she brushed herself off. Raising her eyebrows in amusement, she asked while taking a thinking pose, "Hey, aren't ya one of Usagi-san's friends?"

Aino Minako nodded and confirmed the smoky-voiced girl's suspicions, "Yeah, I am. My name is Aino Minako, goddess of love and beauty."


	22. Chapter 22

Fighter murmured several obscenities under her breath as she stormed through the crowd.

"What the hell does she know? She's not the one married! I'm so sick of her short ass! Ain't like I asked to be married to Odango!" she snarled, wanting so badly to go back and kick Healer's ass.

A voice broke into her angry ranting with a purr, "Maybe I can help you with your problems. "

Fighter stopped and turned towards the direction from which the voice came from. An attractive orange-haired girl with grey eyes stood there, basically leering at the warrior from her place in front of a house.

Recollecting herself from her awestruck trance, Fighter crossed her arms over her ample chest. "And how can you do that?" she snapped, despite her eyes drifting up and down in admiration of the other girl's figure.

The girl nodded her head toward the house behind her. "Why not come in and we'll find out?"

Fighter thought about it for a few minutes, before following the other girl into the house.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home. I'll be back with some refreshments, " called the girl from over her shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen.

Fighter looked around, taking everything in. She took a seat on a nearby chair and awaited the return of the other girl.

"So, what brings the lovely Sailor Star Fighter into the kingdom today? " the girl teased once returning back into the room with a tray.

Fighter sent her a look over her cup of tea upon taking one. "That is information for me to know, not you."

The girl ignored the bite in that statement and continued,"My name is Hitomi and I've been wondering whether or not the rumors are true, but it seems like they are."

Fighter scowled and sneered, "What rumors?"

Hitomi set down her cup with a smirk and started to play with her nails. "Why, the ones about there being trouble in paradise regarding you and your beautiful wife. How you two don't even share the same room, let alone bed, " she spoke as if it were a common fact among everyone on Kinmoku.

"And how can you be so sure about that being true? It's my marriage." "Oh, but my dear, " purred Hitomi as she got up and made her way over to Fighter, "you're obviously unhappy about the whole thing. Marrying a complete stranger whom you don't know a single thing about nor does she know anything about you."

"And?" coaxed Fighter, not feeling annoyed by the conversation one bit.

Hitomi leaned forward, lifting the blunette's chin up so that they were face to face where they could possibly kiss. "And you haven't gotten any from her either. The very thing that bonds people together as well as give them large amounts of pleasure, " she added, every single breath brushing against Fighter's lips in sensational caresses.

Fighter finally voiced the one question that was running through her mind, "But why do you care?"

Hitomi smiled cutely and pulled away. "Because I want to be the one who does every single thing that your wife doesn't do for you."

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" called Usagi as she walked into the queen's chambers.

Queen Kikyo smiled as she arose from her place at the miniature dining table in her room. "Oh, Usagi-san, I am pleased to have you join me for lunch, " she greeted warmly.

"Come sit with me, " Queen Kikyo added after seeing Usagi's hesitation to come near her.

Usagi nodded and closed the door behind her. She made her way over to the table.

"So what did you need to discuss with me, Your Highness?" Usagi asked calmly before panic enveloped her entire being. "Did I do something wrong?" she added, her eyes widened to spaghetti plates.

Queen Kikyo held in a slight giggle at the young girl's reasonable distress and reassured, "No, dear, you're not. I just want to talk to you, that's all. I haven't been able to since you and Fighter have been enjoying your honeymoon as newlyweds." Then a pang of pity and concern hit her upon noticing the change of emotions going across the blonde beauty's face.

Usagi quickly regained her bubbly demeanor in hopes that the ccrimson-haired woman didn't catch her temporary change in mood. "Oh ok, but what would you like to discuss? Need me to do something for you?" she rattled onward to try and get the subject off her marriage with Fighter.

Queen Kikyo shook her head and answered, "No, you don't have to do anything for me. I just want to talk to you about you and Fighter."

Usagi's face fell after realizing her ploy isn't going to work. Feigning ignorance, she said, "What about me and Fighter? Our honeymoon waa very romantic and fun. I wish that we were able to stay a-."

"You don't have go lie to me, Usagi-san. I already know," came the saddened statement from the queen, cutting Usagi off mid-babble.

Usagi silenced herself and downcast her eyes in shame and depression. "How is that so? Did Healer and Maker tell you?" she breathed in defeat.

Queen Kikyo poured the young blonde a cup of tea and handed it to her. "The entire kingdom, as well as the staff has been buzzing about how you and Fighter haven't been ... the best of friends, let alone lovers or husband and wife. And I have been wondering whether or not it were true, but judging from both your and Fighter's reactions whenever I bring your marriage up, including Healer's and Maker's, I'm afraid it's true."

Usagi took a sip of her tea and nearly sobbed out, "I'm so very sorry. It's my fault that I'm not the ideal wife for-."

"But it isn't your fault. It's going to take some time for her to get used to the entire idea of being married, is all. I assure you that you haven't done anything wrong."

"But she hates! She hates me with such a burning passion that sometimes I don't even want to be alive to see how much she hates. I've tried so hard to make things work out for the past few months, but she'd just yell at me and look at me as if I were dirt underneath of her boot."

Queen Kikyo felt at a lost of words from the young bride's confession, before reaching across the table to hold her hand. "But surely, she'll love you eventually. Fighter isn't capable of holding grudges for long, especially after a year. You two shall be at least friends by Healer's birthday, " she cooed, her heart breaking at how broken Usagi looked as the blonde wept.

"Yes she is! She's even told me how much she hated me and wants nothing to do with me, let alone lie with her in order to consummate our marriage, " Usagi cried between hiccups, "I just feel like a total failure as a wife because I'm unable to fulfill my husband's needs from being so hated so much that I just might die from heartbreak."

Queen Kikyo stood up and walked over to the weeping blonde's side to embrace. She held onto the young girl very tightly, trying to formulate a way to bring Fighter and Usagi together as a loving couple without any more heartache when she came to a conclusion that involved the other two Starlights.


	23. Chapter 23

"What did you just say? "

"That I want to be your mistress; the one who'd love you both physically and psychologically."

"My mistress?" breathed Fighter in bewilderment.

Ignoring the bewildered bluenette, Hitomi continued onward while caressing Fighter's face, "I want to be the one who listens to your voice moaning terms of endearments while we make sweaty love on top of my satin sheets. Your wife sure as hell don't deserve any of that right. "

Fighter frowned and asked, "But what makes you think I'd wantyou as my lover? I don't even know you. "

Hitomi leaned forward, her lips brushing the taller girl's. "Because I'm your ideal woman and you know it, " she purred before adding an exclamation point to her declaration with a hungry kiss to Fighter's lips.

Fighter's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then drooped close as she gave into the temptress' advances. Allowing the orange-haired woman to slither into place underneath of her, her top joined the floor shortly afterward.

\-----------------------------------------------  
3 1/2 hours later

Healer threw her hands up in the air with an exclamation of "finally!" upon her and Maker's return to the palace.

"Do you really have to be that dramatic about being out in the sun for so long?" teased an unusually playful Maker, her eyebrow raised.

Healer sent the cackling amazon a dirty look. "Oh please, if you had to go through what I had to today, you'd be doing the same thing."

Maker snickered at her friend's exaggeration of her earlier activities when a regal voice broke in.

"I see that you two are back, Maker, Healer ..."

The two Sailor Starlights snapped around towards the direction of the voice, then broke down into a kneel. "Your Highness!" they both cried in respect.

Queen Kikyo stepped out from where she was waiting for them and reassured, "You two don't have to kneel, especially after years of servitude to me and my daughter. Arise, please."

"As you wish, Your Highness, " they crooned in unison and arose to their feet.

Maker takes out her and Healer's written reports and handed them over to the queen.

"Thank you, I'll read these later. However, I need to speak to you two about an important matter that has been brought to my atattention, " Kikyo said, watching as the two perked up.

"Did we do something wrong?"

"If we did get in trouble for something, it's all Fighter's fault."

"How severe is the situation?"

"Can't we wait till Fighter's here?"

"Is it about that time when ..."

"And I sure as hell am not gonna go look for her irresponsible, incestual ..."

Kikyo held in a giggle as she allowed the two to ramble a few more minutes. Then she raised her hand, signalling their silence.

"The important matter resolves around Fighter, " she declared, easing their worries.

The two women stopped their rambling, adopting a deer in headlights look at the new revealation.


	24. Chapter 24

Healer questioned,"But what about Fighter?"

"Shouldn't we wait for her to return?" added Maker, a slight worry bubbling within her at what the subject may be about if Fighter was involved in it.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, just the three of us in my private chambers."

"Did she do something wrong?"

"Did her ass get in trouble at the market again?"

The crimson royal shook her head once again, folding her hands in front of her. "No, however, I'd like you two to tell me about her marrige with Usagi-san."

Their eyes widened and jaws dropped at the request, before they took the time to look at each other in horror and shock.

\-----------------------------------------------

Fighter hummed in bliss as she lied there in Hitomi's bed with the owner of the object cuddling against her side.

"Did I change your mind about having a mistress?"

The bluenette moaned as Hitomi's hands worshipped her volumptous body. "Do I really have to answer that?" she teased with a smirk, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Not really, but it'll serve as concrete proof for me that I was right about being your ideal mistress."

"Oh, sounds like someone has become very cocky. Maybe I should spank her or something."

The orange-haired woman leered at the warrior and purred,"I'd enjoy that, but you must be going now. It's already dark out."

The dark beauty peeked out the window to confirm the vast darkness of the sky, signalling how long she and her newly-acquired lover were frolicking about beneath satin sheets

"But," drawled Hitomi as she took the liberty of wrapping a leg around the other woman's waist and caressing her face oh-so-gently,"you can feel free to stay here with me for the night and just leave, preferably, in the afternoon tomorrow."

Fighter smiled seductively at her lover as she turned her attention back on her lover. "I wish I could, but the wife and my friends would start worrying if I don't return back from my earlier errand."

Hitomi returned the chaste kiss from the bluenette. Then she propped herself up on one elbow when her lover drew away to get dressed and pouted.

"But I thought that you could careless about your wife's feelings."

"I can careless, but since I know how emotional the girl gets and how she enjoys turning my friends against me, I'm leaving right now."

"That's a shame to be married to someone like that," mused the orange-haired seductress, enjoying the slight peek of tan nipples before they disappeared underneath the custom Starlight top.

"It is, but ..." the warrior paused from putting on her boots to kiss Hitomi once more,"I'll see you sooner or later."

"Good 'cause I'll hunt you down if you don't come see me again."

"No worries about that 'cause I won't keep you waiting long enough to do just that, " purred

Fighter, licking Hitomi's lips sexily and fixed her hair once putting on her boots.

"Great, see you soon ..."

The taller woman gave a sexy wink at Hitomi from over shoulder as she disappeared out the door."See ya soon ..."

Hitomi smiled blissfully and laid back against her pillows. Her eyes drifting closed with a sigh.

\-----------------------------------------------

"What about Fighter's marriage? It's been going just fine; they can barely keep their hands off each other," dismissed the intuitive Starlight, trying to have the subject dropped.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at the shortest Starlight and challenged,"Not from what I've heard from her very own wife. Seems more like Usagi-san is being neglected and emotional abused."

The two elder Starlights looked at each other nervously as their queen stared them down from her place across the table.

Maker sighed and fixed her attention back on her queen. "Their marriage is very much on the rocks because of Fighter's refusal to even befriend Usagi-san, let alone share a room together."

"Even before the wedding, Fighter made it a point to not even try to get to know Usagi because she was so stupidly infatuated with someone whom she knew she could never have," added Healer, anger at the memory of how their friend treated Usagi upon finding out about their princess's engagement.

Kikyo guessed who the person was that her main Starlight was infatuated and prodded for confirmation of her beliefs,"And who exactly was it that Fighter was so infatuated with?"

A long pause filled large amounts of hesitation descended among the two warriors, before the shorter one of the two broke it.

"The princess was the one Fighter was so infatuated with ..."

"To the point when you announced Her Highness's engagement ..."

"She flipped out and started treating Usagi-san less of a human even more than before ..."

"Where she refuses to even consummate their marriage after the wedding and has even implied that she'll commit adultery to avoid being stuck with Usagi-san."

Kikyo felt a huge pang of pity and compassion for the blonde beauty. "How bad is their marriage that Usagi-san just seems so broken now?"

Maker looked forlorn at her hands and responded,"It's so bad that Usagi-san has been coming to us, crying and we have interfered many times to get Figter to treat her more better."

"And she slept with me for the first few weeks of their marriage," piped in Healer, also remembering the nights where the young bride would just cry and ask herself what exactly was wrong with herself.

That was all that the queen had to hear for her to seek a meeting with Fighter some time soon, preferably the following day, to confront for her negligance towards Usagi. "I understand now. Thank you for you two's input; you are dismissed," she said, a hot fury toward Fighter burning deep within her.

"Are you sure that you don't want to hear more abo-?" started the emerald-eyed girl, feeling slight confusion.

Kikyo shook her head and reassured them,"No, there's nothing more that you two can confirm for me based on what Usagi-san told me this afternoon. You may now retire."

Not wanting to risk questioning her even more, the two simply bowed before their queen and chorused, "As you wish." Then they both left to possibly go check on Usagi with one thing weighing on their minds.

'What did we just do to Seiya?'


	25. Chapter 25

Fighter walked through the halls of the castle, keeping an eye out for any threats lurking within the shadows despite her body still humming from her earlier actions.

She stopped in front of the queen's private chambers to smirk at the recollection of her and Hitomi's sweaty bodies in a heated dance earlier. Entirely oblivious to orange eyes peering at her from a crack in the door.

The married warrior brought herself out of her reminicsing and made a move to resume her night patrole before heading to bed when a regal voice called out to her.

"I'm pleased to see that you're keeping an eye out me and my daughter's safety, Fighter."

Fighter snapped toward Queen Kikyo's door to come face-to-face with the tanned royal staring her down without betraying her true emotions. She quickly dropped down into a kneeling position with a cry,"Your Highness!"

Queen Kikyo raised an eyebrow at the hardened teen, before opening her door even wider to reveal her entire form clad in a floor length cotton orange gown. She stared down the teen with a child caught streaking down the street and said, "How was your investigation today that I sent you on? Find anything useful?"

The teenager blushed heatedly at recalling the real reason she was out and about that day. Picking at strands of lies to feed her liege within her head, she neglected to notice the increased change in behavior by Queen Kikyo.

Catching onto Fighter's sudden nervousness as well as the heady scent of sex surrounding the younger girl, the queen narrowed her eyes and stated,"You didn't do anything today, did you? You were much too busy with betraying your wife in the utmost heartbreaking way known any woman in love, let alone married, weren't you?"

Fighter jolted herself out of her phase and nearly gaped at her queen. "But I have-," she started, in hopes to dissuade her queen from having discovering what occurred earlier within the day.

"Don't you dare spew lies to your queen, Sailor Star Fighter, or I'll have you exiled from this planet in a heartbeat for treason and left on Frigiko to live the rest of your life there!" snapped Queen Kikyo, her calm facade finally breaking at her outrage and overall disappointment of the lead Starlight's behavior.

The warrior bowed her head, looking away in shame with a drop of her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I was out of line."

"No, you've been stepped over the line since someone reported to me about your emotional abuse towards your wife, " sneered the regal, coming up close to Fighter to jab her in the chest in spite of their slight height difference.

"But I-. "

"No buts! The girl obviously cares for you, and maybe even loves you so why betray her loyalty all because of a childish disliking toward her when you're married? Marriage takes effort on both sides to work out. Yes, there'd be moments of disagreement but at the end of the day you two are there for each other."

Fighter stared in disbelief at how outraged the queen was at her, trying to comprehend why she was so outraged about her actions. "But, Your-."

"Didn't I say no buts!" snapped Queen Kikyo, sending her an icy look that could've given Healer a run for her money. "Anyway, as punishment for your reckless actions and emotional abuse towards Usagi-san, you are to be suspended from her duties and sent to stay on Fujilota with Usagi-san to make amends with her through therapy and more. You are expected to report to me your progress with her, however, if I hear about how you betrayed her once again or made her cry don't be surprised if your actions causes you your guardianship as well as Kinmokian citizenship. "

The bluenette opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced once again.

"Do you understand? " snarled the queen, flames dancing within her eyes.

The hardened warrior bowed her head in submission and uttered out,"I do, Your Majesty."

Queen Kikyo turned her back on the teen and said,"Good because your punishment starts tomorrow. Don't mention anything of your infidelity to Usagi-san nor tonight's conversation, OK? "

Fighter nodded her head, trying not to show any of her emotions.

"I'm glad of that. You're dismissed now to start packing up. And don't forget to leave your henshin with Healer or Maker until you return," called the red regal upon reaching her door, before pausing as if she remembered something.

"Oh and don't think about communicating with those two during your suspension also, "added Queen Kikyo before disappearing into her room, the door closing and locking behind her.

Fighter stood there with her thoughts, mixed emotions coursing through her.


	26. Chapter 26

Usagi looked over at her husband, feeling a sense of dread as she watched the other girl talk to Healer and Maker.

Minako, noticing the forlorn, nervous expression across her "twin's" face, forced a smile and promptly chirpped to bring attention back to her, "You're so lucky to be going off to be going off to Fujilota! I've heard that it's the most romantic place for couples."

The other blonde turned her attention back on her friend and forced out in mock joy, "Yeah, I've heard that too. I've always wanted to go there. I can't wait to go now."

The younger girl couldn't help, but to notice how her friend's joy didn't reach her eyes. Her heart clenched a bit at being unable to aid her friend in her situation that Healer informed her about.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Flashback

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about, Healer-san?" prodded Minako, looking at the shortest Starlight with multiple unanswered questions reflecting from her eyes.

Healer sighed, running a hand through her fringe as her eyes filled with mild annoyance. "Fighter-baka, always making shit hard on us. It just doesn't make any sense for one person to always be so bothersome, " she cursed under her breath.

The bubbly blonde stopped in her tracks once they reached the safety of an isolated location to talk about whatever was troubling the other girl. Minako frowned and demanded, "Is there something wrong with Fighter-san and Usagi-chan that none of us know about?"

The green-eyed girl sighed once more and leaned against the tree behind her, crossing her arms. "Yes, there is something wrong between the two. And no, it's not physical abuse as far as Maker and I know of, but it is emotional abuse being inflicted onto Usagi-san ..."

"Emotional abuse? But how exactly are there emotional abuse when-, " was the protest erupting from the blonde with a red bow in her hair before being cut off by Healer.

"If you'd just let me finish, then I could tell you what's going down with your friend and her husband, " snapped the impatient girl, trying her best to not lose her cool for being interrupted. After Minako settled back down, Healer continued, "Okay, now your friend, Usagi, has been going through emotional abuse since the engagement was announced. It was as bad as it was then as it is now because Fighter seemed to have snapped since the night our princess's engagement was announced not too long ago."

Minako protested angrily, "But why am I just hearing about it now?! Why didn't she tell us before now?! Especially when she's obviously unhappy in her marriage!"

"Because she didn't want to worry y'all for one, plus the fact she just wants to work things out with her husband inspite of her depression. All she wants to do is make Fighter happy."

"But obviously that's not working if her husband is constantly driving her to tears!" retorted the equally outraged blonde.

Healer glared at the younger girl and said, "I know! But she's still determined to work it out, which is why I'm telling you all of this now because needs someone else to help her through her marriage outside of Maker and myself."

"Why can't they get divor-?"

"Because it's forbidden for us Starlights to get divorced, let alone commit adultery once we're married. We're bound to oue spouse, even after we die."

"But why didn't you and Maker get married too? Why were Fighter-san and Usagi-chan choosen out of random to get married? I thought it was against the Starlight rules to get married, especially when-."

"Oh! Just shut up already! I'll answer those questions on a later date, but for now I've gotta go since I'm only out here because the queen wanted us to investigate something intriguing to her. So see ya!" hissed the dainty fury as she made to leave.

Minako called after her in protest, "Wait! What about Usagi-chan and Fighter-san's marriage?!"

But the intuitive Starlight was long gone by the time she finished her question.

End of Flashback

\-----------------------------------------------

"Are you okay, Minako-chan?"

Minako snapped out of her flashback, returning her attention back on her best friend. She was very aware of the pair of eyes burning a hole into the side of her head as she responded cheerfully, "Of course I am, Usagi-chan! Just daydreaming about myself going to Fujilota with someone I love like you are; it'd be so romantic, yet erotic too!"

Usagi couldn't hold in a giggle at her friend's typical daydreaming and hugged her one last time. "I'm going to miss you and everyone for the next few months, " she whispered in her ear, feeling even more sad.

"Me too, " cooed the pale blonde beauty, her eyes meeting Healer's briefly when she and the other two Starlights walked pass them to meet the queen, princess, and her fiance. Their eyes silently communicating to each other.

The married female withdrew herself from the embrace and said, "Tell everyone I say hi and that it's ok that they weren't able to come today."

"Will do and I'll also give Rei-chan and Mamoru-san's new baby a kiss while I'm at it too."

Usagi nodded her head, saying a quiet 'thank you' and made her way over to her husband's side.

Queen Kikyo smiled at the young bride, though it didn't reach her eyes from her knowledge of Fighter's actions. She surprised the young bride with an embrace and said, "I wish you two the best on your trip away from here."

Seiya looked away in shame from the look the queen gave her with that statement, fiddling with her skirt anxiously.

"I assure you that you two would enjoy your time there as Ka-chan and I had, " added Prince Jin, smiling at the petite girl reassuringly.

"See you two in a few months, " stated Princess Kakyuu, hugging the married couple.

The queen ordered after all the plesantries were exchanged, "Now step back everyone, or you'll be teleported away with the lovebirds!"

Everyone stepped away from the teleportation area, before Maker procceeded to teleport the couple off to their destination in a flash of light. Afterwards, the royalty left for whatever engagements they needed to attend to.

Minako allowed the smile on her face to fade once it was just her and the two remaining Starlights left in the teleportation room. Her face hardened to an unnaturally serious expression as turned her attention onto the shortest of the two guardians, earning mixed reactions at her next few words.

"We need to finish our conversation from before and now."

Maker looked at her green-eyed companion in question as Healer looked back at the younger girl coolly.


	27. Chapter 27

Seiya and Usagi arrived to Fujilota hours later.

Usagi took the time to look around, entirely fascinated at the pure beauty of the planet. The pure white sand and the equally clear turqouise ocean adding to its beauty, as well as the forest and meadow not too far from there.

The young blonde took time to take off her heels and run calf-deep into the water, laughing gleefully. "This is so pretty and refreshing!" She started splashing water all over the place.

The hardened warrior couldn't help a small smile and a slight chuckle from escaping her at the scene, before she regained her cold exterior. "Would you stop frolicking like a fool already? It's about time for us to find our vacation spot!" she snapped, almost feeling bad for the wounded look that crossed her wife's face.

"Okay ..." was all she heard before Usagi brought herself back onto land to retrieve her shoes.

Seiya took out the key that Maker gave her, almost rolling her eyes at the lovey dovey appearance of it and pressed a heart-shaped button on it.

It started glowing bright pink and floated from the disgraced Starlight's hand, inching towards the direction of the forest with the dark beauty following behind it.

"Come on because I absolutely refuse to come back for you if you decide to just hang here like an idiot."

Usagi withheld the hurt look on her face and followed close behind her husband into the forest.

\-----------------------------------------------  
"SHE SAID WHAT?!" rang the cry from the Starlights' music room.

Healer rolled her eyes and said, "You heard me, blondie. And before you even getting stupid ideas, your friend Usagi doesn't want to walk out on her husband for one. Secondly, it's forbidden for us to get divorced, let alone commit adultery once we're bound by marriage."

"But this has been going on for months now and Fighter-san hasn't changed one bit. So how can I not be angry for my best friend when her husband keeps treating her like shit?!" roared an outraged Minako, wanting so badly to destroy everything of Fighter's right now.

"We understand how angry you are and we were just as furious after the first time she came to us in tears, but fighting and arguing with Fighter isn't going to work. We know from months of it, " reasoned Maker, calmly taking another sip of tea.

The blue-eyed girl sneered, "Well then, I'll just tell Haruka-san and Mako-chan and they'll beat her ass."

Snort from the shortest woman in the room. "As much as I wouldn't mind that idea, it won't make her stop being vindictive and resentful towards Usagi-san, " she stated, crossing her legs nonchalantly.

"What will then? We can't allow this to keep going on as it has been."

The amethyst-eyed amazon sat her cup of tea down and folded her hands upon her lap, hiding her sadness at her next few words. "By either telling the princess and allowing her to reason with her, urge the queen to get her to stop, or ..."

"Or what?" chorused Healer and Minako in unison, their curiosity perked by Maker's words.

"Or allow her to get executed or exiled like others before her ..."


	28. Chapter 28

Minako's head snapped around to face Maker, her eyes widened in shock and mild horror. "'Executed'?! What do you mean by 'executed'?"

Healer sends her look, trying to figure out whether or not the blonde was yanking on her chain. "You're not serious, are you?" she quipped, starting to question the other girl's mentality.

Maker whacks her partner upside the head, sending her a disapproving look before turning her attention back on Minako. "I'm sorry for her thoughtless question, Aino-san; she still doesn't know how to talk to people despite the lessons we all sat through on how to communicate with others."

"Oh, don't worry about it! I've done heard worse from my friend Rei-chan." reassured Minako, waving a hand in dismissal to Healer's jab at her, "Anyway, what do you mean by Fighter-sama possibly being executed if she were to not stay married to Usagi-chan or whatever?"

The silver-haired woman rolled her eyes with a snort in spite of the mild concern glimmering within her eyes as well regarding the possibility of her friend being executed. "Can't you ask a better question other than that? It makes it seem like that execution is the only answer to righting Sei-Fighter's messy behavior when she also has the option of possibly being exiled too, "she snapped at Minako, heavily veiling her true emotions with irritation.

"Healer, you're equally as curious and concerned as Aino-san here, so stop trying to bite her head off and just listen to me because you obviously had no knowledge about why we're forbidden from getting divorced from our eternal spouse, "the amazon snapped back at her friend, watching as the other girl just looked around grudgingly.

Maker released a sigh and made herself comfortable once more. "Okay, so weren't you two listening to me when I said that Starlights are forbidden to commit adultery or divorce our spouses no matter the circumstances?"

Minako tilted her head to the side and asked the question that Healer was just dying to ask herself, "Yes, but why is it forbidden?"

Another sigh and a sip of tea later, amethyst eyes focused on the two girls awaiting her answer. "It's forbidden because of how the bond between a Starlight and their mate is supposed to be everlasting and all conquering since your spouse is chosen based on whom is compatible with you and would love you unconditionally, flaws and all."

One of Healer's eyebrows rose at that as she asked herself, "If that's so, how come you and I haven't been married off just yet?"

"Most likely because they've yet to find anyone who'd be able to tolerate our mannerisms, let alone able to adapt to our type of lifestyle of constantly having to be on-call for the royal family and all of Kinmoku, "answered Maker with a slight shrug of her shoulders, not sure of the answer herself.

"Well hopefully, I'll never get married off because all I need are you guys and our princess, that's all. We don't need anyone who'll get in the way of our duty, as well as to romanticize us when we're supposed to be only concerned about our planet and princess' safety."

Minako snorted to herself at the intuitive Starlight's rant, rolling her eyes to hide her actual reaction. She secretly admired the other girl's passion for her position, even though her heart slightly clenched in pain from her disgust towards love and marriage.

The brunette of the three took another sip of her tea and retorted back to her friend, "Oh, but as much as I agree with you on that, Healer, we're bound to be married off sooner or later before our mid-to-late 20's so it doesn't matter what we desire as long as we wound up with our 'eternal love'."

Healer soon made a face afterwards at that statement, causing another heartache for Minako.

"Anyway, we must find a way to fix Fighter's marriage with Usagi-san before it's too late. Surely she at least cares about her in some way, "said Maker, wanting desperately for this situation to not exist in the first place.

The green-eyed girl sighed and ran a hand through her long, sterling locks. "I'm not even sure that we'd be able to, "she confessed, feeling absolutely helpless about saving her leader's life from potential exile or execution.

"But aren't they going to Fujilota for a romantic getaway for the next few months at least?" piped in Minako, trying to work out a solution to assure her friend's marriage takes a turn for the better.

Healer sent her a look as if she had proposed to her just that moment. "No shit, Sherlock. They've obviously just left earlier today, "she sneered at the blonde.

"Healer!" chastised the amazon, sending her companion a scolding look.

"Whatever, go on, "stated the silver-haired woman with a wave of her hand. She propped her legs up on the coffee table without knocking over Maker's cup of tea.

Minako sighed, barely holding in her annoyance at the other girl's attitude towards others. "Well, since they're away and none of us are allowed to be with them, why don't we just take a step back?"

"What do you mean by that, Aino-san?" prodded Maker, already guessing the answer before the blonde had even uttered it.

A pause and a deep breath of air later, the cerulean-eyed girl deadpanned, "We allow them to take their marriage into their own hands and allow fate to set out its course."


	29. Chapter 29

"Allow them to fix their own marriage?! HA! You're quite hilarious with that thought!" bellowed Healer, laughing heavily at Minako's last statement.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the shortest Starlight's apparent amusement with her suggestion. "What is so funny about what I said?" she asked, barely reeling in her annoyance at the other girl.

Healer stopped laughing to stare down Minako with her cat-like eyes, feeling how slightly uncomfortable the other girl was beginning to feel from her intense gaze." Well first of all, we all know that there's a chance in hell that they'd get along at all based on the fact that Fighter absolutely resents and maybe even hates the girl to the point she'd rather kill herself before they'd even get close enough to being a relatively, lovey-dovey couple of any sort at all."

"She does have a point there if I must say so myself, "admitted Maker, a thoughtful look etched across her face as her mind thought over both of her companions' statements.

Minako's eyes flashed with anger as she sprung to her feet. She glared at both of the other Starlights that made up the legendary trio and protested, "You guys can't be serious!"

"And why is that, if you don't mind me asking, oh self-proclaimed goddess of love?" jeered the silver-haired Starlight, giving Minako a look that spoke volumes of how she thought of her – dirt below her feet.

"You guys aren't even giving them a chance to try and build up their marriage. Yes, I understand that their marriage was a bit rushed but that doesn't justify Fighter-sama treating my best friend as if she were a piece of shit or something along those lines."

Maker nodded her head in agreement to that statement, but what escaped her lips said otherwise, "We do agree with that, but Fighter holds an incredible amount of resentment towards Tsukino-san based on the fact that she was in love with another before Tsukino-san came into the picture and 'ruined' things for her."

Minako's eyes widened at that revelation and prodded, "In love with someone else? But who was Fighter-sama in love with? And why didn't they just allow her to marry them instead of Usagi-chan?"

"Because the idiot fell in love with someone that she knew that she had a slim chance in hell of being with in the first place!" snarled Healer, rolling her eyes in exasperation. She continued to tend to her fingernails for at least the 5th time that evening, looking extremely bored with this conversation.

A frown found itself across the blue-eyed teen's face as she ran over what the other girl just told her in her mind. Minako started to feel even more confused from all that was being revealed within the evening.

"But who was it that Fighter-sama was in love with? Maybe they could talk to her and get her to see reason and -."

A fingernail filer almost grazed the blonde on her cheek as its owner glared heatedly at her, now standing at their full 5'0" height. She could practically see the green energy gathering around the other girl's petite form, almost causing her to back away from the intensity of it.

"Don't you think that we've already tried that?! Fighter is too damn stubborn and immature to even listen to their request to treat her wife better. She's just stuck so far up her own ass that that is the reason why your idea is seen as the most ridiculous one that I've ever heard!" snapped Healer, her glare becoming even more intense throughout her rant.

Minako resisted the urge to back down from the other girl, despite the fact that Healer had a slightly unfair advantage if they were to come to actual blows. "But it wouldn't hurt to try! Just give them a chance to actually get to know each other while away on their trip and maybe they'll eventually grow to be friends, maybe even lovers!" she argued back, returning the Starlight's glare back.

Healer opened her mouth to protest when Maker's deep, feminine voice cut in to their argument.

"That is quite enough from the both of you! This is not the time to be quarrel about who's right and who's wrong. We're here to figure out ways on how to get our respective companions to stop having issues and to finally see eye-to-eye with each other instead of constantly being at each other's throats. So if you two would stop fighting for one minute, maybe I could talk more about Aino-san's suggestion."

The silver-haired female rolled her eyes at her friend's statement, looking away with her arms crossed across her chest. She sat back down on the couch; not uttering a word at all.

Maker turned her attention back on Minako and asked, "So what exactly led you to your conclusion that Fighter and your friend could save their own marriage without alienating each other even more so than they've already had?"

"By the simple fact that Fighter-sama couldn't possibly hate Usagi-chan as much as we think she does base on how you two said that she was nice to her at one period of time, "concluded the blonde, daftly fiddling with her bow atop her head.

Healer sent her a look as if she said that she had a third breast. "And how exactly are you sure of that, Ms. Let-Them-Just-Kill-Each-Other?" was the snide remark from the silver-haired Starlight, earning her a look from her taller companion.

"This is not the time for it, Healer, "chastised Maker, making her point with another sharp look to her friend.

Minako waved a hand in dismissal to Healer as she continued with her statement, "Ignore her. Anyway, there is a chance that those two could become friends, maybe even lovers because of the fact that they were both forced into this marriage."

"Yeah, but it seemed like your friend was much more excited about the arrangement than Fighter was, "pointed out Healer, a brow raised in question.

The blonde sighed and said, "She wasn't at first because she felt like she was unworthy of Fighter-sama and that they should've been given a chance to try and get to know each other before they themselves decided on whether or not to marry each other."

A frown etched itself across Maker's aristocratic features. She started, "If that were so, then how come she went through with the marriage?"

"I'm not sure because I only know that it was partially because of her crush on Fighter-sama. The only person that I could think of to answer any questions as to why Usagi-chan went through with the marriage is Ami-chan, "admitted Minako, a frown gracing itself across her face as well.

Healer rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Well then, tell your friend to come in and explain to us exactly why your other friend felt the need to marry our leader then, "she snapped, her lime green eyes showing mild irritation with the situation, "It'll save us all a lot of time!"

Minako got up, gathering her things. "That's the thing, you guys have to give me at least 2 weeks or maybe more than that for her to return, "she said, making her way to the door.

"WHAT?!" screeched Healer, eyes now blazing. She practically sprung to her feet, fuming at the mouth.

The blonde paused at the door, cell phone in hand. "Anyway, thank you for the tea and see you two sooner or deader, "she called over her shoulder with a wave and disappeared out the door in time to avoid having a pillow hurled at her.

Maker sent her friend a look and chasisted her once again, "Could you not do that? Act your age for crying out loud. It isn't her fault that her friend is out of immediate contact right now."

"I know, but that doesn't make mean that I have to listen to her and not go to Fujilota, "snapped Healer with a sneer and plopped herself back down on the couch.

The brunette sighed, rubbing at her temples to ease her mind. "As if I didn't know that already, however, we'll wait for her for at least a week and then we'll act, "declared Maker.

The other Starlight nodded her head, anxiously waiting for the time to pass already for them to just go to Fujilota and interfere in their leader's 'vacation'. She laid back across the couch and closed her eyes as her friend made her way to the piano.

A sad melody soon echoed within the room.

\-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Minako had made her way through the palace gates with her phone pressed firmly to her ear. She listened intently, waiting for Ami to pick up her phone.

After a few more minutes, the phone connected as a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

The cerulean blue-eyed woman let a sigh of relief and started, "Yes, Ami-chan, I need you to cut your trip short and to come back soon."

"Oh really? Why? Is everything ok?" questioned the other woman.

"It's Usagi-chan. She's in trouble and …"


	30. Chapter 30

"Ow! That hurt! Stupid Usagi!" was a loud screech heard throughout the forest, followed by another exclamation shortly afterwards.

Fighter resisted the urge to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time that day, her patience worn thin by the klutzy blonde behind her. She almost let out a scream when Usagi succeeded in falling down once again behind her.

Finally, after a few more minutes of listening to the other girl's struggling, the dark-haired girl turned around with her arms crossed across her ample chest. "Are you done trying to kill yourself yet? If so, please let me know whether or not you want a warrior's funeral … not that you deserve one…." She jeered, ignoring the hurt look that flashed across her wife's face at her last statement and continued.

"… or a lover's burial since we're … married … and that would be the most honorable thing for me to do for my wife in spite of our differences."

Usagi looked away from Fighter, trying her best to hold in her hurt at her spouse's callous behavior towards her She subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself and responded, "I'm good now."

"You sure? I could always just throw you over my shoulder or something if you feel as if you're going to fall over some more. You're slowing me down anyway."

Usagi shook her head, determined to not allow her spouse undermine her abilities. She stormed pass the other girl, her head held high as she started to make her way through the forest towards their resort … at least she thought she was until …

The dark-haired teen quickened her pace to catch up with the other girl and called, "Hey! We're supposed to be making a right, not going straight! You're about to fall into a -!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the loud scream heard throughout the forest as the blonde fell right into a fast moving river.

Usagi lifted her head up from underneath the water, sputtering water out of her mouth. Trying her best to swim back to where she last seen Fighter, she soon found that the tides were against her.

"Help! I can't make it over there!"

Fighter sighed with exasperation in spite of the pang of panic and concern coursing through her veins. "Try to hold onto something while I come get you, OK?" she screamed overtop of the roaring waves, moving along with the river's movements so that she won't lose sight of her spouse.

The petite blonde coughed up some more water as she tried swimming towards a log in the water. She made a reach for one of the twigs sticking out of it, but it broke once she grasped it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the blood-curdling scream heard from Usagi as the tides proceeded to carry her further down the river. "FFFFFFIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRR! HHHHHHHEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!" she cried at the top of her lungs between spurts of water in mouth.

Fighter grabbed a nearby vine from one of the trees, jumping into the river. "Hold on! I'm coming!" she yelled back in panic, shocking herself at how scared she was for the other girl.

Silencing her thoughts for a later time, the dark-haired Starlight swam against the tides towards her spouse.

Usagi let out a cry as she briefly slammed into a log. She sunk under water from the impact shortly afterwards.

Fighter's eyes widened in horror before she plunged below, vine still in her grasp. She desperately swam over to the unconscious blonde floating away from her and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist.

As she attempted to wrap the vine around the smaller girl's waist, the bluenette suddenly twisted around to take the impact of a rock that almost bashed the blonde beauty's face in. She held in a cry as she finished tying the vine around Usagi.

Fighter wrapped her arms around the unconscious female and started propelling them back to the surface against the tides. The dark-haired teen spat out some water, swimming harder against the tides to get her and Usagi back to where the vine came from.

"Hang on ... Odango … Atama … we're almost … there! Just … hang … on!" she managed out between coughs, now pulling herself and her wife up on the vine as they neared land when …

SNAP!

"NNNNNOOOO!" cried Fighter in horror when the vine snapped in half and desperately yanked Usagi against her to assure she won't float away.

Using all of her strength, the Senshi of Fight swam and swam until she and her wife were back on land. She drugged herself and Usagi away from the river to sit within a cave a great distance from the river.

Fighter kept her arms protectively around the blonde to try and keep her warm. She let out one last cough before darkness took her into its comforting embrace.

\-----------------------------------------------

"You called for me, my dear?" chimed Queen Kikyo upon entering her daughter's private chambers, orange eyes glimmering with concern.

Princess Kakyuu turned away from her vanity to face her mother, hair down from its usual ornamental style. "Yes, I have and it is to voice my concerns regarding your plan involving Usagi-san and Fighter, " she said, rising up to soon take a seat at her personal tea table.

Kikyo nodded slightly and lowered herself down to join her offspring. "I quite figured that you'll be at least one of the people to be worried about those two."

The young, red-haired lady poured herself and her mother some jasmine tea as she responded, "I can't help being concerned about them, especially for Usagi-san."

"I know, but this trip to Fujilota would surely help them with their marriage. It'll make their bond even stronger than it was before."

Kakyuu took a dainty sip from her before setting it back down. "There seems to be unresolved between those two though. I just can't see Fighter changing her mind at all about alienating Usagi-san, even if she were to grow much more fond of her."

The matriarch smiled at her daughter, reaching over to grasp one of her hands. "I assure you that that would not be a likely case. She'll grow to love and cherish Usagi-san on this trip, and if she doesn't – so help me that I won't ship her to another planet all by herself to live out her miserable days as an outcast!"

The 19-year-old nodded her head solemnly, hoping with all her heart that it wouldn't come to that at all with Fighter. She stared down at her lap and uttered out, "I really do hope that Fighter and Usagi-san would be much better off after their trip, mother."

"I do too, my dear. I really do hope so. They both equally deserve love in their lives after leading a life of loneliness, " agreed the orange-eyed woman, lifting her cup of tea in a toast. "To Fighter's marriage being able to flourish with Usagi and that they learn to love each other."

Kakyuu raised her cup, touching it with her mother's. "Bless it be that they become one."

They soon drunk their tea in silence, doubt fluttering through their minds as they attempt to keep their optimism towards the situation at the forefront of their minds. But one thought just pecking away at both of them that caused a great deal of discomfort.

What if it doesn't work?


	31. Chapter 31

Minako fidgeted around in her cabin, dreading her oncoming late night visitor. Her cerulean eyes kept fleeting over to her door every few seconds as if waiting for something to jump out at her.

"Please let her forget. Please let her forget. Please let there be something going on in town that'll catch her attention instead. Please, oh please, let her forget, " she prayed out loud, still pacing back and forth and wringing her untied bow with her hands.

Unfortunately for her, the gods were against her that night from how a firm, erratic knock sounded upon her door that made her pause.

Minako nibbled on her bottom lip, still wringing her ribbon nervously. She tiptoed her way to the door, her breath caught in her throat.

Reaching to open the door while hoping that it was just an admirer or someone – anyone – else that wasn't her intended guest, but her hopes were soon diminished when a husky voice rasped out.

"Minako-san, I know that you're in there. You still have the candlelight going and the chimney is still giving off smoke. Your shop is always closed around this time as well, so open up."

A yelp was heard soon after, indicating that the person was hit by something or someone.

"Haruka, you know very well that she might be entertaining a guest or doing something that may be very important. You choose the wrong time to impart on her time. Leave the girl be, " lectured a polite, but melodic voice that was higher than the earlier one's.

The first voice let out a whine, "Michiru, that hurt. You know that I like it when you touch me gently."

"I could be doing that right now if you hadn't felt the need to harass our young friend, so stop pouting."

Normally Minako would've laughed at the bickering couples' banter, but not tonight from the reason the two were there in the first place.

Reeling in her fear, the young female finally opened the door for her guest.

A dirty blonde-haired female stood there with another female who had turquoise hair. They were practically polar opposites from how one was androgynous-looking and the other was elegantly feminine.

Minako smiled sheepishly at the two females and nodded at them. "Good evening, Michiru-san, Haruka-san. It's quite lovely to see you two tonight."

Haruka, the androgynous dirty blonde, raised an eyebrow at the other blonde and crosses her arms over her bound chest. "I could've sworn that I sent you a telegram to let you know that we were visiting after our vacation, " she mused to herself, noticing how nervous the other female was getting, "But I guess I was mistaken."

That earned her another nudge from her companion, Michiru, who also gave her a smoldering look that could've curdled milk.

Minako sighed and moved aside. "Just come in. You two must be exhausted from your journey back from Destoria."

The couple entered into the cabin, shedding their shawl (Michiru) and cloak (Haruka) and placing them by the door.

Minako closed the door behind them as they sat down at the kitchen table. "Would you guys like some tea?"

Michiru declined politely, "Oh, no, we're quite fine. Haruka wanted to drop in to see how things have been going."

Haruka rasped out, "More like I want to know what's going on with Koneko-chan."

A shiver ran down the young seamstress's back when her eyes met the blacksmith's teal ones. She wished that Ami was back already to deter the other woman from knowing the truth about Usagi's marital life.

Finishing her glass of white wine, Minako cleared her throat and licked her lips. "Well … she's doing fine."

Teal eyes narrowed on the seamstress, noticing how the young woman flinched underneath the intense stare. "Not from what we've been hearing, " interjected Haruka, her stare not faltering.

"Minako-san, we're just concerned about her wellbeing and since you're like the only one who still has contact with her nowadays. Word has been everywhere that she and her husband have been having conflict, " pointed out Michiru, brushing her hair back.

"So … How's Koneko-chan really?" deadpanned Haruka, eyes narrowed.

Minako looked between the two, debating on whether or not to tell them about Usagi's situation with Fighter.

A few minutes passed before she finally let out a sigh and sat down. "I'm guessing that you've heard about how her marriage isn't as blissful as we had hoped it would be, " Minako admitted, nibbling at her bottom lip and wringing her ribbon.

The violinist frowned, concern etched across her face. "How bad is her marriage?"

Minako sighed and continued, "There seems to be a lot of unresolved tension between those two …"

"Tension?" mused the couple, wondering what she meant by that statement.

Another sigh fell from the young blonde's lips. "I'm worried about Usagi-chan because she's stuck in a marriage where her husband sees her as a pest and treats her like such out of spite, " she explained, looking down at her hands.

A gasp from Michiru reached her ears as the artist brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. "So the rumors are true ... How could someone want to bring harm to Usagi-san?" she exclaimed with pure shock tinging her tone.

Minako nibbled at her bottom lip and added, "Because Fighter was in love with her princess before she married Usagi-chan and seems to still be based on her reaction to her engagement. She and Usagi-chan haven't even been cordial since the princess announced her engagement. She just seemed to have gotten more hostile towards Usagi-chan because of it."

"More hostile towards Koneko-chan?" snarled Haruka, her eyes shimmering dangerously as she clenched her fists in anger.

A nod was her answer. "Yes, much more hostile to the point she refuses to acknowledge Usagi-chan as anything, let alone her wife. Usagi-chan has been sleeping with Healer and Maker since her husband refuses to allow her to share a room with her and …"

Minako paused, shaking her head as tears started gathering within her eyes from recalling the emotional abuse her friend was going through. "Their marriage is just tragic! Maker had them try therapy with Setsuna-san, but Fighter just about spat in everyone's faces when they tried get everything sorted out. Just ask Setsuna-san when you get home."

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she gathered herself. "But I still have some hope that things work out while they're on their vacation, " Minako looked over at the fireplace, "that Usagi-chan finds the unconditional love that she always wished for."

Michiru bit at her bottom lip while Haruka tried her best to rein in her rage.

The three sat in silence, until the last flame in the fireplace went out and the couple left to get home to their daughter and roommate.

But not before Haruka sworn to herself that she'll get to the bottom of this whole travesty in order to free Usagi from her sorrow.

Usagi felt two pillows pressed against her face and burrowed her face in between them some more, seeking comfort and warmth from them.

Then her eyes shot open, realizing that it wasn't pillows that she was laying on.

Coming face to face with a familiar dark green shirt that covered the twin mounds that she was lying on before, Usagi blushed heavily at how they were almost slipping out from underneath the semi-dried material.

Her bindings must of came off when she saved me.

She readjusted Fighter's shirt for her to cover her spilling breasts and gulped. Looking up at the blue-haired woman, Usagi took in her beauty.

She's gorgeous …

Usagi raised a hand and gently traced her thumb over her husbands cheekbones, nose, eyes, and lips. Her thumb lingered on her full lips, amazed by how soft they were.

I wonder how it'll be like if I kissed her again …

Leaning forward slightly, the blonde beauty made a move to brush her lips over her husband's but stopped herself. She cursed herself for almost doing something that probably would've offended her spouse and instead reached out to touch her unbound hair when …

A strong hand firmly, but gently grasped onto her wrist, startling her.

"What do you think you're doing?" croaked out a silky smooth voice from beside her ear.

Usagi yelped and jumped a foot away from Fighter, only to let out a cry of pain when she stepped on her right foot. She made to fall over from pain, but was caught by her husband.

Examining Usagi's ankle, the dark-haired female ignored her spouse's blushing from feeling her mounds against her face once more that morning. "It looks you sprained your ankle when you fell into the river, " she mused, using her hand to turn her face towards her. "Do you feel drowsy or anything from being nearly drowned?"

Usagi, almost getting lost in Fighter's eyes, shook her head.

Fighter sighed in relief, "That's good. But we better get moving." She lifted Usagi up into her arms without any effort to the blonde's amazement and started following their guide again once slinging their bags over her shoulder.

"We should be to our … humble abode by dusk if my calculations are correct. Hopefully there's a healer around there when we get there to look at your ankle, " she continued, ducking beneath a tree branch and jumping across a hole.

Usagi flushed from the movement of Fighter's bosom against her cheek after that action. She tried her best not to let her thoughts wonder off to somewhere that they wasn't supposed to go, but to no avail.

They're so big and comfortable … I could stay like this forever … But she might not approve of that because she hates me … I wonder how they'd feel against mine …

Her face became even more flushed at her last thought, attracting Fighter's attention when she let out a squeak.

Fighter's eyebrow raised at the blonde beauty's strange behavior as the sudden urge to tease her arose. "What's wrong with you, Odango Atama? Haven't been near breasts before? I thought you dreamt of mine, " she teased, smirking when the other youth became even redder.

"I … I … um … I didn't mean to … your breasts are nice … NO! I didn't mean … ACHOO!" Usagi sneezed repeatedly into Fighter's bosom, earning a concerned look from her.

"We really must hurry now because you're catching a cold it seems."

"I'm fine though, " Usagi sneezed a few more times, then started dozing off in Fighter's arms. "Maybe I am sick …"

Fighter sneered, "Don't you dare …" Then she let her face soften after noticing how sick Usagi looked and brought the shivering girl closer to her chest with a sigh to keep her warm.

"Why me?" she breathed, looking up at the sun. "I just wanna go home … I can't do this … She's …"

Fighter peered down at the blonde beauty once more, caressing her arm tenderly. Her heart sinking with guilt.

"Maybe I should try to be …"

Shaking herself out of her conflicted feelings, she built back up her walls and hardened her features as she stormed through the forest with a renewed determination.

I need to get away from her …


	32. Chapter 32

Fighter grunted as she hoisted herself higher up a mountain. A panicked yell sounded from her after she lost her footing for a moment. Acting quickly, she regained her footing on another ledge.

"Fuck …" she panted and gave her back a slight roll, making sure not to jostle Usagi too much.

Usagi peered down with wide, worried eyes. "Fighter, we must stop. We've been at this for almost an hour at least. You're tiring yourself out, " she pleaded, arms and legs still wrapped carefully around her husband's waist and neck.

Hoisting herself up another ledge, the dark-haired youth grunted, "I'm not going to quit until we've made it to somewhere with medical help."

"But …"

"But nothing!" snapped the starlight, hoisting herself higher to another ledge as their destination started to come closer to them. "I'm not a quitter. I'll never quit in the middle of something that I know I can conquer!"

Usagi stared at her spouse, admiration swelling at how obdurate she is about getting her medical help. A yelp sounded from her when Fighter leapt higher up the mountainside, causing her to wrap her arms around her neck tighter.

"Sorry … I didn't mean to give you a jolt …" murmured the warrior, scaling higher up the mountain with little to no effort compared to before.

The blonde beauty opened her mouth to reassure Fighter about her well-being when the bluenette gave a really loud grunt of exertion. Her eyes widening in amazement when she soon found them both at the top of the mountain compared to seconds before.

"How …?" she breathed, tightening her arms around Fighter's neck a bit subconsciously. Her attention was quickly brought back to the dark-haired warrior when she stumbled a few steps, then landed on her knees.

Springing into action in spite of her own injuries, Usagi climbed down from her spouse's back to kneel in front of her. "Fighter! Are you ok?!" she prompted, placing her hand against the other girl's cheek to inspect her.

Fighter stared at the other girl as if she were crazy and opened her mouth to tell her off, but soon finds herself being drugged off to a stream of water nearby.

Sitting them both down upon a log, Usagi grasped onto one of her hands and eased it into the stream. "That's the best that I can do for you …" she murmured, then cringed from her ankle injury.

"You shouldn't worry about me. You're the one with a twisted ankle. I'll be just fine, " the bluenette scolded, giving her a look.

The blonde youth glared at her spouse and jabbed a finger into her chest. "Now, you look! Whether or not you like to acknowledge it, we're married and on this trip together to learn how to be there for each other! This isn't about your inflated ego!" she snapped, then tore off pieces of her dress to wrap around Fighter's injured hands.

Fighter gaped at her wife, not even registering the other girl's touch upon her face as said girl proceeded to cleanse her face of dirt with another strip off her dress.

She really does want this to work out … 

The warrior's heart softened slightly as her wife continued dabbing at her porcelain skin with a piece of her dress.

Why does she care so much about my wellbeing when all I've ever done is snap at her?

Then, realizing how her demeanor towards the other girl was changing, Fighter narrowed her eyes and moved away from her wife. "Stop touching me … you're not going to get me to make love to you right here or something. All I want is for us to get to civilization already so that we can get this dumb trip over with. Nothing more, nothing less, " she hissed, then scooped Usagi back into her arms and started their journey again.

Staring up at her husband's scowling face, the blonde youth wondered to herself about the many masks that the other girl seemed to have regarding her.

I'll break through somehow … I just need a bit more time to get through to her … Please let this work out and -.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" they both screamed when they found themselves falling through a concealed pit.

Fighter wrapped herself around Usagi within minutes, effectively guarding her with her lithe body as they tumbled down some sort of slide.

"FUCK!" she swore aloud when she crashed against a wall, feeling her shoulder pop out of socket.

"Hold onto me!" Fighter hollered at her spouse, who tightened her hold on her.

Rolling down a few more slides, they soon found themselves falling down a dark abyss.

"FIGHTER!" was the last thing the starlight leader heard Usagi scream before something connected with her head – knocking her unconscious.


	33. Chapter 33

Usagi pushed herself up with a groan, looking around the darkened tunnel that she was stuck in with Fighter. Remembering her husband, she gasped and shook the other girl beneath her to rouse her from her unconscious state.

"Fighter … Fighter … Fighter, wake up, please … Seiya!" the blonde beauty called repeatedly, shaking Fighter each time.

A few minutes passed before the dark-haired warrior cracked open her midnight blue eyes. "Where the fuck are we?" she groaned, sitting up with Usagi still on top of her.

"I don't know, but … " Usagi blushed, trying to move herself away from her spouse's bosoms, "thank you for protecting me on the way down here. You didn't have to do that."

Fighter gave her funny look that had the other girl wanting to retract her words in case she offended her significant other again unintentionally.

Seconds passed as several emotions seemed to cross Fighter's features before they settled on apathy. "It's no big – I just did my duty of protecting the innocent, " she dismissed, scooping the blonde up into her arms as she got up.

I guess that's as close of a 'you're welcome' I'll get from her …

Usagi sighed and wrapped her arms around Fighter's neck. "How do we get out of here?" she asked, shivering slightly from the coldness of the cave.

Fighter scanned their surroundings, assessing their chances of getting out when light fluttered in from above and voices reached their ears.

"I'm shocked that your stupid trap actually worked, Reiji! Looks like we caught some animals!" called a male voice to someone with them.

A scoff was heard from their companion, 'Reiji', "You have such little faith in me, Tsubasa. Did you really think I was stupid or something?"

There was a brief pause before 'Tsubasa' replied, "Yes, I did actually."

Then the sound of skin meeting skin sounded as one of them, presumably Reiji, smacked Tsubasa for his honesty. "Asshole!" hollered Reiji.

Fighter rolled her eyes and yelled, "If you two idiots would stop bickering like a married couple already, my companion and I need you to help us get out of this hole!"

There was another pause before the sound of skin meeting skin reached their ears as Tsubasa shouted, "You fucking idiot! You trapped some girls down there!"

Reiji laughed sheepishly, "Well … umm … sorry?"

"Throw down the rope so that they get out, you idiot! I don't know why you …"

The warrior tuned out their bickering as one of them threw down some rope. Moving Usagi back onto her back, she grasped onto the rope and began to climb up.

Once they reached the top, one of the men helped pull Fighter and Usagi up.

The maroon-haired man with grey eyes laughed sheepishly, "I'm sorry for my trap. I didn't expect someone to stumble across it or something."

The taller and much more athletic of the two, who had brown hair and green eyes, snorted and swatted at the other male. "You should've figured that, you fucking numbskull! It's one of the main pathways to the resort!"

"I said that I was sorry, Tsubasa! What more could I do?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe not set a stupid trap like that in the main pathway to the resort where lovers take solstice?!" retorted Tsubasa to Reiji, giving him another smack.

"OW! Would you stop that already?! I'm going to tell Nishi once we get home if you keep hitting me!" whined the shorter male, pouting.

The green-eyed male rolled his eyes and scoffed, "She'd do the same thing after she hears about what you did! Just you wait, she's going to be so furious with you that she'll -."

"COULD YOU TWO STOP BICKERING ALREADY AND TELL US WHERE THE NEAREST MEDIC IS?!" screamed Fighter at the top of her lungs, quickly earning their attention as she glared at them.

Reiji mused, "You two really do need a medic, huh?"

Another smack from Tsubasa was the answer to his question. "No shit Sherlock!" he snapped at him and moved over to Fighter. "Let me have your …" His gaze met the bluenette's, trying to figure out her relationship with Usagi.

Fighter paused for a few minutes before answering, "She's just a friend."

Reiji scowled and opened his mouth to question her, but everything became black once again for the dark-haired girl seconds later.

"FIGHTER!"

"MA'AM!"

\-----------------------------------------------

"I see that you've brought your friend to us like promised, Aino-san, " greeted Maker weeks later. Her amethyst eyes not straying away from the blue-haired girl accompanying Minako.

Minako gave a salute and snickered, "Aino Minako always follows through with her promises, Maker-sama. Always!"

Healer rolled her eyes with a snort, "Sure you do …."

"Hello, I'm Mizuno Ami, " the genius girl introduced herself to the amazon shyly, her eyes locked with Maker's in a intense stare-off.

Maker took one of her hands and kissed it, earning a blush from the shorter female. "Pleased to meet you, Mizuno-kun. I'm Sailor Star Maker, but you may call me Taiki if it pleases you."

Healer and Minako's jaws literally dropped to the ground at that. Their eyes widened to the size of saucers at their friends' interaction with each other.

Are they seriously ...?!

Then they gazed at each other to confirm their thoughts, before resettling them back on their individual friends – who were busy chatting away about some kind of new book coming book or whatever that didn't interest the other occupants of the room.

"Ami-chan!"

"Maker!"

The intelligent Starlight gave her teammate a look that could almost curdle milk while Ami avoided eye contact with her bow-haired friend.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting out of her why Usagi-san is so hopeful about her marriage with Fighter? You're basically eye sexing her right now!" scolded the green-eyed warrior, giving Maker a disgusted look that only earned her a look of indifference from the usually stoic Starlight.

"I was just being cordial with Mizuno-kun, Healer. I see no shame in welcoming her properly after she's cut her trip short to be here to help us with Fighter and Tsukino-san's marital issues, " stated the Starlight of creation, taking a seat on the loveseat.

The other three occupants of the room followed suit by taking a seat next to Maker (Healer) or across from her (Ami & Minako).

"Would you either of you like some tea? Some snacks? They're both delicious and Mizuno-kun must be famished from rushing back here, " mused Maker, gesturing to the tray in front of her.

"I am slightly parched and hungry from my trip, but you don't have to -, " started the cobalt-eyed girl, but was interrupted by Maker – who held her hand up to signal her silence.

"Shh … Nothing more or less. I don't mind at all, " she declared and turned her attention onto Minako. "Would you like some tea or snacks?"

"I'll just take some tea if you don't mind; Already ate before I got here, " responded the pale blonde-haired seamstress and made herself more comfortable.

Maker poured the girls some tea and passed it to them. Then she placed some exotic fruit onto a small plate before handing it to Ami with a slight smile on her face that made the other girl tinge pink once more. Both girls thanked her for her hospitality and took their time enjoying their cups of tea.

"So, tell us exactly why did Usagi-san went through with marrying our leader on such short notice?" prodded the silver-haired Starlight, her catlike eyes staring down Ami with such intensity that it nearly made her shiver if it weren't for her steel composure.

Taking another sip of her tea, she managed out in a sigh, "Usagi-chan went through with the marriage because of Mamoru-san and what she had seen in Fighter-sama the first time she'd seen her before their betrothal was known."

Minako practically sputtered out her tea after that, leading her into a coughing fit. "Mamoru-san?!" she squawked and coughed some more, earning a few firm taps on her back from her friend to help ease them.

The two Starlights frowned and looked at each other, the same question flowing through both their minds after what the young doctor had said.

Who is 'Mamoru'?

Their attention was quickly brought back onto the two friends when Minako, who finally got over her coughing fit, basically screeched out in rage, "HE HAS SOME NERVE TO BE TELLING USAGI-CHAN ANYTHING! ANYTHING! ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT HE DID!"

Maker scowled and intervened before the hysterical blonde could go on even more, "What did he do?"

The two girls looked at each other, silently communicating. Minutes passed before Ami broke the silence with, "Please don't, Minako-chan. It's not our place to -."

Minako shrieked, "It doesn't matter, especially if it involves that asshole! They deserve to know since now I can sort of see why Usagi-chan went on with the marriage!"

"And what exactly did he do to push Usagi-san into marrying Fighter?" questioned a very intrigued Healer, her lime green irises sharpened to slits at her curiosity about what had the usually annoying, bubbly blonde so angry.

The blue-haired doctor tried again in vain to get her friend to be sensible, "Minako-chan, it's not right to -."

"- The bastard broke Usagi-chan's heart by leading her on for years!" were the words that flew from the fuming seamstress's mouth, her friend's pleas having fallen on deaf ears as the remaining Starlights stared at her in wonder from the revelation.


	34. Chapter 34

There was a long pause amongst the remaining Starlights, the doctor, and the seamstress that was thick enough to cut with a knife. Seconds ticked by without any more words between the quartet as the blonde and bluenette seemed to have been having a telepathic argument with each other, until Healer broke the silence with her raspy voice.

"So this Mamoru guy is a former lover of Usagi-san's?" she thought out loud with a hum, resuming the task of filing her names. "Just great, so does this mean that he'll be coming back for her?"

Maker nudged her in her side. "Healer! Didn't you hear Aino-san say that he led Tsukino-san on? It is quite obvious that it was a one-sided love."

"So she's prone to one-sided, unrequited love?"

"It isn't like that, " snapped the doctor, sitting her cup of tea down after another sip. "Mamoru-san was her first true love, even though they never had a relationship together."

"So it was very much unrequited then?"

Minako piped in before Ami could respond, a look of indignation and disgust on her face. "Yes, it was but we couldn't get Usagi-chan to give up on him because she had so much hope that he'd fall in love with her one day with the amount of time she'd spent with him since we were kids."

The brunette hummed with a raise of her eyebrows, "But he eventually rejected her, I see."

"If you mean by him actually sitting down with Usagi-chan and actually telling her that he didn't reciprocate her feelings, then you're basically on some bubble gum turds!"

"You mean 'on crack' …"

The blonde seamstress rolled her eyes at her friend's interjection and waved a hand in dismissal. "That too. Anyway, he didn't even have the common decency to tell her that he didn't love her even though he knew about her feelings. He allowed her to make a fool of herself for 6 years before he even basically slapped her in the face by marrying a friend of ours named Setsuna, " she continued, her anger becoming more apparent on her face as she spoke.

"How did Tsukino-san take it?" asked the amazon, her amethyst eyes gleaming with a mixture of pity and many other emotions that passed within the orbs at lightning speed.

Ami went on from where Minako left out, a look of sadness crossing her features. "She took it very hard, especially since he didn't even tell her that he was married to Setsuna-san since they graduated high school. He just allowed her to keep -."

"- making a fool of herself in spite of him knowing how she felt about him. He had the nerve to tell her that he valued her a lot like a sister when he did finally had the balls to tell her about Setsuna-san and himself, " cut in Minako, a look of disgust and anger manifesting itself onto her face during her tirade.

"Hmm … you seem to hate them … " mused Healer, amusement shining within her eyes for a moment.

"I don't hate them. We all absolutely adore Setsuna-san since she's like an older sister to us. I just hate how Mamoru-san allowed Usagi-chan to keep pursuing him for so long, until last year, " she explained, taking a moment to nibble at one of the exotic-looking fruits from the tray in front of her.

"But how come she didn't tell Tsukino-san about her relationship with Mamoru-san if you all are supposed to be friends? Because I doubt that she didn't know about Tsukino-san's feelings for her husband, " pointed out the brunette and took a sip of her tea.

The two friends spared each other a look, communicating silently but coming to an agreement as well.

She does have a point …

Ami turned her attention back on the amazon. "We don't know, but I guess that it was because she didn't want to hurt Usagi-chan, " she said, making a note to herself to have a talk with the green-haired woman in regards to the subject at hand.

"That doesn't explain how they both allowed Usagi-san to make a fool of herself by pursuing a hopeless romance with a man who didn't even want her in the first place, " snapped Healer, slamming her filer onto the table. A look of irritation on her face at the audacity of the two girls' trying to excuse a wrong done against their own friend.

Maker gave her comrade a look in spite of feeling equal irritation towards Mamoru and Setsuna. "Healer, calm down. It's all in the past now, " she chided the silver-haired girl, then turned her attention onto their guests. "Anyway, what does Mamoru-san have to do with the reason behind Tsukino-san marrying Fighter?"

Ami took a moment to nibble on one of the fruits before answering the dark-haired Starlight's inquiry. "He is part of the reason why Usagi-chan married Fighter. He asked her to try and find a new love who's better than him, " she explained, then took a sip of her tea.

Healer frowned. "But why Fighter of all people? They never even met till a few months ago."

"Usagi-chan had seen all of you when they there that festival in your honor 2 years ago. Fighter immediately caught her eye back then and it's just been love at first sight for her ever since, " added Minako, still nibbling away at the refreshments.

"Are you sure that it's love and not a infatuation?" inquired Maker, not giving away her thoughts with her facial expression.

The blonde seamstress rolled her eyes. "I am sure. I asked her several times before she married Fighter months ago. She is very much in love with her, " she declared and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

The quartet fell into a pregnant silence, nibbling on snacks/fruits or drinking tea while trying to gather their thoughts.

Finally, a thought struck Maker – her amethyst eyes brightening slightly at her idea despite how insensitive it most likely would be to ask. Clearing her throat, the words flowed from her lips as she eyed the two girls evenly.

"Is it possible for us to talk to Mamoru-san by chance?"


	35. Chapter 35

"Nishi! We're home!" bellowed Reiji as soon as he and Tsubasa entered the bungalow they resided in.

Rolling his eyes, the taller male gave his companion a kick to his shins. "Loud much? What if she was asleep or something? We did pull a number on her last night, if you know what I mean, " he joked half-heartedly, a wolfish grin spread itself across his face.

Reiji responded with his own eye roll and a chuckle as the implications of their words flew overtop their guests' heads, "Oh please! I did all the work while you more less ran off to your room to freaking -."

"Boys, boys! Would you two stop arguing like a bunch of old ladies already?! You're making my headache increase by tenfold!" scolded a pitchy female voice as a attractive, magenta-haired woman entered the room. A dainty hand held up to her forehead.

Tsubasa smiled sheepishly to Usagi's astonishment at the dominating male's sudden docile behavior. "Uh, sorry babe for waking you but we need your nursing skills for these two girls, who Reiji …" he shot the other male a look, earning an eye roll as he continued, "trapped inside of his stupid contraption that he made days ago. Who knows how long they were in there before we found them!"

Nishi gave Reiji a sharp look, moving forward to smack him upside the head. "Didn't I tell you that that stupid thing would cause some damage?! Stupid, stupid idiot!" she berated the male, who tried in vain to avoid her assault with Usagi in his arms.

"Okay, okay, I know! I'm sorry, Nishi! Sheesh! Stop hitting me already!"

"Why should I, you idiot?! You caused destruction once again! Ooh! If it wasn't for the fact that you make such good drinks, I'd divorce you right now!"

The maroon-haired male smirked and gave a flirtatious wink to his wife. "You know that you love my magical fingers, Nishi. Don't lie to yourself, " he teased with a chuckle, earning another smack upside his head.

"As if! Tsubasa is ten times better than you!" she snorted, readjusting the one strap holding her dress up. Her jade eyes moved onto the petite blonde in her husband's arms, instantly widening as she started to direct the two males.

"Time to cut the bullshit and treat these two, especially this cutie right here! She seems to have a twisted ankle of some kind, so please lie her down on one of the beds in the guestroom! I'll be right there!" she turned her attention onto Tsubasa. "Same thing goes for you, Basa, so move it!"

The two males nodded and moved up the stairs that she had descended from moments ago.

A half-conscious Usagi, still exhausted from her and Fighter's journey, used Reiji's solid torso to support herself enough to gaze up at him. Billions of questions bubbled up inside her head in regards to the trio's lifestyle, but she muffled all of them to utter out a few words once they reached the guestroom.

"Thank you for helping us. I don't know what we would've done if …"

"Shh … It's okay, Miss – we forgot to ask about your names!" exclaimed a sheepish Reiji after a brief pause, laughing half-heartedly as he eased the blonde bride onto one of the futons in the room.

Usagi smiled up at him from her place on the futon and reached a hand out to shake his hand. "I'm Usagi Tsukino and that is my …" she paused, a forlorn look spreading across her face as her gaze landed on Fighter.

The brunet raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your what? Is something wrong between you two?"

A few seconds passed before Usagi opened her mouth to respond, her lament manifesting itself over the other, conscious occupants in the room. "Her name is Seiya Kou and she's my husband, " she stated, teeth gnawing slightly at her bottom lip.

"Your 'husband'? But didn't she say that -?" started a bewildered Reiji, but was cut off by his spouse.

"It's none of your business, Reiji! Her marriage is between her and her partner, not us. It's none of our business!"

Usagi nearly let out a giggle at the cute way Reiji's nose crinkled up even more in indication of his increased confusion.

"But …"

"No 'but's'! Now, either you could help me cater to these two girls or stay out of my way!" she shrilled at her husband, causing the brunet to cringe, Tsubasa to smirk, and Fighter to stir in her sleep.

Holding his hands up in surrender, the grey-eyed male proceeded to heed his wife's instructions, "Okay, okay, I get it, Nishi. Sheesh! What do you need me to do? Hold her down?"

The dark pink-haired woman rolled her eyes and said, "More like hold her up and give her water because she's extremely dehydrated from what I could see."

Usagi's eyes widened for a moment before she started to shake her head. "No, oh no! Seiya needs it more than I do, " she sputtered, moving her face away from the bottle of water that Reiji was inching towards her lips.

"But, honey, you need it. Who knows how long it took you guys to get here. I need to rehydrate you and fix your ankle before you could get some proper rest, " said Nishi, moving over to Usagi's ankle. Her gloved hands clasped onto the girl's right foot, easing off her sandal to inspect her swollen ankle.

The blonde beauty protested even more as the other woman inspected her foot, "But Seiya needs help more than I do. I'll be fine, I only have a – OW!" She cringed after Nishi had applied slight pressure to her ankle.

Reiji's arms tightened a bit around her to keep her from flying out of the bed in agony. He brought the bottle of water to her lips and whispered, "Shh … Drink … Nishi knows what she's doing."

"But -."

"Do as they say, Odango …"

Everyone's eyes moved over to look at the previously unconscious warrior.

Fighter raised her head from its resting place on a pillow with a groan. Her eyes finally cracked open to reveal their midnight blue hue.

"Seiya …" called the odango-haired girl, her eyes never straying from her spouse as they examined her being for further injuries.

"Don't worry about me, Odango. I'll be okay, just do what they tell you. They're only trying to help us, " she chimed, locking eyes with the blonde.

"But you fainted and -."

"Odango, please …" the bluenette implored and reached over to hold onto one of the blonde's hands.

Looking down at their clasped hands, Usagi could barely hold in her shock at her husband holding her hand – let alone being concerned about her well-being. "Are you sure?" she breathed, her eyes searching for any signs of deceit.

Fighter gave her hand a squeeze, causing her eyes to widen. "I promise you that I'll be fine, Odango. I'm too tough to die or anything; I am Fighter after all, " she joked half-heartedly with a shrug.

Feeling her heart flutter at her spouse's tender behavior, Usagi nodded her head.

The warrior cracked a smile and withdrew her hand from the other girl's. "Good, now hold still. It'll be over within a few minutes, " she reassured her and turned her attention onto Tsubasa, who handed her a bottle of water to drink from.

Nishi, however, was not entranced by the other woman's loving display based on Usagi's earlier reaction when she mentioned the dark-haired youth. Her eyes moved to lock with Reiji's as they communicated silently.

Something's off with their marriage …

"Nishi-san, is it bad?" chirped Usagi, her innocent gaze now on the other woman.

Nishi, breaking out of her trance, turned her attention back on the sweet girl before her while pushing aside all of her concerns for later. Tenderly applying ointment to the young girl's ankle, she smiled up at her.

"I shall be done soon, sweetheart. All I have to do is wrap your ankle up, clean your cuts, and you shall be good as new. Isn't that great?" she sang, her smile not faltering one bit even as she gazed at Tsubasa out of the corner of her eye.

His green eyes returned the gesture as the trio settled on one thing.

There's trouble in paradise …


	36. Chapter 36

"What do you mean by 'talk' to Mamoru-san? He doesn't even have time to -, " squawked Minako in protest after her initial shock at the amazon's inquiry. Her brows knitted together in a scowl.

Ami, already predicting her friend's reaction to the request, placed her hand upon her shoulder and cut off her protests mid-sentence, "Maker is right, Minako-chan. It is very reasonable for him to explain his role on Usagi-chan's life, especially in regards to her decision to marry Fighter-sama."

The crease on the blonde's face deepened. "But he was busy with you guys' shack. I doubt that he has time to talk about Usagi-chan, especially about how he played with her feels that inconsiderate jerk!"

The blue-haired doctor shook her head and said, "I'm sure that he'll spare some free time to sit and discuss with us about Usagi-chan. He is as much of her friend as we are. He only wants what's best for her." She paused to give the seamstress a stern look.

"And you're allowing your anger cloud your judgment right now. You know that it is best that Mamoru-san were to join us here to tell us his influence on Usagi-chan's decision to marry Fighter."

"I'm quite sorry that I just can't bring myself to forgive that man for leading our best friend on for so long. It's just not happening anytime soon, " huffed Minako, turning her nose up in the air.

"Yet, apparently, you were able to find it within yourself to forgive me, Minako-san."

All eyes turned towards the new arrival inside the room. Cherry red eyes returned their bewildered gazes evenly.

Seconds passed before the aforementioned blonde shook herself out of her stupor.

"Setsuna-san!" she squawked, eyes wide at the sudden appearance of the woman who had stolen the heart of Usagi's dream lover, "What are you doing here?!"

"Mother and I summoned her to aid in piecing together what could potentially aid in mending Fighter's marriage with Usagi-san, " said Kakyuu, entering the room with her mother.

"Your Highness! Princess!" exclaimed the two Starlights, rushing off their spots to kneel before their queen and princess.

"Healer, Maker, stand, please. We're all friends, remember?" reminded the crimson princess. A gentle smile was upon her face as she placed her hands atop their heads in a friendly gesture.

The two warriors stood up and peered at her with curiosity.

"How did you know that we were trying to figure out the reason behind Tsukino-san marrying Fighter?" Maker prodded, brow furrowed.

"Because of how you two have been quite distracted with your duties as of late since those two left for their trip. It wasn't too hard to guess, " the queen gave a graceful shrug before narrowing her eyes. "But after Meioh-san and her husband give their side of the story in regards to Usagi-san's decision, you must resume your search for the mysterious bursts of power that we've been feeling as of late. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Maker and Healer gave each other a brief glance, then looked back at their queen. Bowing their head, they said in unison, "Yes, Your Highness."

The orange-eyed royal nodded her head, "Good, now it's time for me to go back to my duties while my daughter resumes planning her wedding."

And with those parting words, she left with an elegant swish of her skirts.

Kakyuu offered them all a warm smile and a nod. "I wish you all the best. I hope that Meioh-san and her husband could provide some insight into everything for you all, " she said and looked over at Minako and Ami. "You two as well as your friends are welcome to join us for dinner anytime. Friends of Usagi-san are friends of ours."

Minako's mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to form words at that. Ami's eyes were bulging from her head to the point that Setsuna nearly let out a giggle at the two's priceless reaction to the princess' invitation.

The brunette Starlight took some pity on the two girls and spoke on their behalf with a nod, "I'm sure that they'll take your gracious offer, princess."

"I sure hope so. Now, I must be going. I wish you all well. Jin sends his love as well, " were her parting words as she gave all of them one last smile. Her olive flower scent leaving a sense of tranquility inside the room in her absence.

Setsuna turned her attention onto the remaining occupants of the room. "So, shall we speak here or at my house with my husband?"

With blinking, Maker answered before anyone else could.

"At your house. I think it's about time that Healer and I meet your husband."

Usagi awakened with a groan. Her left hand came up to block the glaring light streaming in from the window at her bedside.

Where are we?

Her eyes scanned the pale green room with its intricate floral designs and eloquent furnishing before landing on a familiar tuft of indigo hair. Widening to the size of ostrich eggs, she reached over to her spouse with a frantic whisper.

"Fighter!"

No answer from the dark-haired youth as her chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm.

"Usagi-san, I must say that you must be quiet. Your lover suffered from dehydration as well as sustained some injuries, " said a deep voice from the other side of the room.

The young blonde almost leapt from her place. Her heart basically missed a few beats at the sudden intrusion. It soon settled after she realized who had spoken to her when her eyes met slate grey eyes. Her shoulders dropped from their tensed posture.

"I'm sorry for frightening you. Nishi sent me in here to check on you two and to see if you wanted any food or drink. You know, since you two had been stuck in my trap for however long and … yeah, shutting up now, " Reiji rambled on with a sheepish grin splattered across his face. His fingers ruffled his maroon locks as a show of his nervousness at the current situation.

Usagi, sensing his nervousness, offered him a smile. "That'd be nice, Rei-san?" she blinked, trying to remember his name.

The maroon-haired male chuckled, "Nah, my name is Reiji – Ono Reiji." He reached out a hand to shake hers.

Shaking his head, she giggled with a radiant smile on her face. "Why, hello, Ono-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Tsukino Usagi, even though I'm now Seiya Usagi since I married her, " she rambled and nodded over at Seiya's unconscious form.

Grey eyes flicked over to the sleeping warrior, unreadable emotions dancing within them for a split second before he turned his attention back on the young bride. A smile back on his face to disguise his brief moment of skepticism in regards to Seiya.

"Ah! I see!" he exclaimed. "But would you like to join us for breakfast? You must be famished from your journey!"

"Well, I'm -."

GGGRRRRRRRRRR!

Pink tinged the blonde's puffy cheeks as her stomach answered for her. A sheepish grin planted itself across her face.

Reiji couldn't resist the flutter of compassion his felt for the child-like woman before him. He felt as if he needed to cradle her inside his arms and protect from the world and those who'd want to take advantage of her.

There's just a warmth to her that makes you want to protect her innocence.

Eyeing Seiya from the corner of his eye, he made a silent oath to do exactly that based on the vibes he felt earlier from the couple's interaction.

He smiled at Usagi and got up. "Looks like you're hungry. Let's go get some grub before Tsu's fat ass eats it all!"

Usagi giggled and took his proffered hand. "I doubt that he's that bad."

"Oh, but he is. He could probably eat a whole gorilla-pus if Nishi allowed him to."

"What's a 'gorilla-pus'?" asked the golden blonde, blinking up at him.

"Well, it's a big animal that lives in the ocean. It's known for its …" his voice trailed off as they disappeared from the room. The door shut behind them, but they were unaware of the midnight blue eyes staring at that that soon slid closed after their departure.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey, Nishi! Look who's up!" Reiji sang as he waltzed himself and Usagi into the kitchen.

Nishi smiled at Usagi, still cooking. "Ah, it's nice to see that you're okay, even though I told Reiji …" she paused to shoot him a look that could have killed him if possible, "that he should check on you and your friend to see if you're alright, then come back here to bring you two some food since you surely haven't eaten for days. But, of course, he didn't follow my directions yet again!"

The grey-eyed male offered a sheepish smile to his significant other. "Well, you still get to feed them either way, right?" he let out a nervous chuckle when the look inside her eyes became more hostile than before.

"But you do realize that she was not meant to step out of bed just yet until I had chance to examine her and her companion, right, Reiji?" the irritated female hissed through her teeth at Reiji. Her jade-colored eyes gave off an eerie glow that would have turned her enemies into stone if she were Medusa, but Reiji being Reiji just continued to (at least) charm the rattling snake before him.

"Yes, I know. I remember now! But, I'm sure that you're a bit happy to see that at least one of them is awake and prowling!" he bellowed with a half-hearted laugh, hoping that she would relent on her upcoming reenactment of a banshee.

Nishi's face softened to a thoughtful one. Several emotions danced within the pale depths of her eyes for a few seconds before a radiant smile found itself on her brightly-colored lips.

"Ah! That is quite true, Reiji! I do want to speak with Usagi-san, but …" she took a moment to take the knife she had in her hand and placed it inside his hand, "You help me cut all the vegetables that I'll be using inside the soup, OK?"

Reiji smiled sheepishly. "Oh, but doesn't Tsubasa usually help you with that? Because you know that I can't cut things right, " he laughed in a nervous attempt to defuse the situation without possibly losing his head for displeasing his lover.

"But, Reiji! You know very well that Tsubasa is out gathering extra supplies like he always does on this particular day!" she reminded him with a squeal, taking satisfaction in his reaction. "So I need you to do it! Better yet! Make lunch all by yourself while I talk with our guest!"

The maroon-haired male opened his mouth to protest, but one look from his significant other and it clamped shut. "Yes, ma'am!" he said and moved over to her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "But under one condition …"

Nishi eyed him up and down like he was an unknown species, her green eyes not giving away any of her emotions.

Usagi watched the entire exchange between the older couple, eyes widened in amazement at their interaction together.

They act almost like Haruka-san and Michiru-san in a way. How do they do it?

More time passed with the young blonde watching with bated breath to see Nishi's reaction to whatever Reiji was referring to.

Then, finally, Nishi's face transformed from its state of impassivity in to a smirk. She stood up on her tiptoes to come face-to-face with Reiji, her lips just a breath away from being pressed against his. Tension filled the room to point that a knife could cut right through it, but was quickly dissolved when Nishi muttered her next few words that had the occupants of the room in shock:

"I'd much rather eat Gutra shit before I'd allow that."

And with that being said, she turned away with a huff and proceeded to move over to Usagi. A radiant smile replaced the smug expression she previously had as she beamed at the younger girl until something caught her eye.

Her heart caught in her throat as realization dawned on her that she had been negligent in regards to allowing Usagi to stand on her sprained ankle for all that time she spent bickering with Reiji.

So, taking in a deep breath, she let loose a scream that could rival a banshee's with the shrillness of it, "REIJI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND CARRY HER OVER TO THE COUCH, YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW HER TO WALK ON HER ANKLE, KNOWING THAT IT'S INJURED! YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!"

Reiji, hearing his lover's screams, winced at hearing it before moving from his spot where Nishi had left him to hoist Usagi up into his arms.

"I'm quite sorry for forgetting that you were hurt. I wasn't thinking, " Reiji apologized with a sheepish grin plastered to his face. He

Usagi giggled and patted him on his shoulder as he sat her down on the couch before propping a pillow beneath her foot. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. I didn't even feel that much pain. But you two are quite funny, " she admitted out loud, glancing between the two. "Are you guys married?"

Nishi answered, "Yes we are. We have been married for about 9 years now."

"Even though she didn't take my last name. Claimed that it didn't go with her name, so instead of Ono – she became Ryuen, " he scoffed mockingly, giving the female a look. "You just had to go with a long last name, didn't you? Your name was already a mouthful before we got married!"

She gave him a dirty look. "Asahina Nishi isn't a mouthful, you idiot! You're just mad that I didn't take your last name!" Nishi huffed, then sniffed the air. Her eyes instantly narrowed at the smell that met her nostrils as her pupils sharpened to slits.

"But I do know that that better not be our breakfast that I smell burning inside that kitchen right now, right?" she hissed, hand on her hip now.

"What? There's no way that I'm burning our dinner! You only told me that I had to … " Reiji paused for a moment, sniffing. Grey eyes widened to the size of saucers before their owner fled from the room with only one exclamation:

"SHIT!"

Nishi shook her head at her husband's antics, her jade eyes rolling in exasperation. "That man is just … " she gave a snort with another head shake before focusing her attention on Usagi. "So, it's just us finally. Tell me about yourself."

Usagi stared at her in bewilderment. "Like what?"

Nishi paused for a moment to think until a newfound epiphany hit her. Her hand came up to smack herself in the face as she exclaimed, "Oh my Bukta! Nishi! You haven't even introduced yourself to her, you idiot! You're already failing as a hostess, yet you talk about Reiji's manners! Stupid, stupid! Urgh!"

"What's a 'bukta'?" the blonde beauty wondered out loud, blinking up at the older woman in confusion.

Nishi wasn't sure how to react to the pure innocence of the girl before her – doe eyes peering at her as if she were some kind of goddess or something. She took a seat beside the young bride, lost within her own thoughts at what she heard.

What is it about this girl? She's just so … pure ...

Then, shaking herself clear of her thoughts, she reached a hand out to Usagi. "Let me start over. I'm Nishi, and I'd like to welcome you to my humble home."

A snort came from the kitchen, but a different voice spoke from the doorway of the cabin. "'Humble' isn't the word I'd use to describe this place if you ask me, " Tsubasa's voice flowed over to the ears of the two females, earning either a confused look or a look that promised death whenever she were to get her hands on him.

"Bite me!" Nishi hissed vehemently, hands on hips as she glared up at Tsubasa.

"Hmm … I think I've done that enough this morning, Nishi. Several times, bbbuuutttt if you seriously want me to do so again – I'd gladly do it for you to make you less crabby, " he shot back at her with a wink. Then he dodged an oncoming pen that came hurling at his face, catching it midair.

"You need to work on your throw, Nishi, " he taunted, wagging the pen mockingly within his grasp.

Nishi made a face. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Oh, but I much rather it be you that I'm - , " Tsubasa started to say with a suggestive look on his face, but was cut off by Nishi.

"We have company, Tsubasa! You do remember our company, right?!" she hollered at him, making a point to gesture over to Usagi.

Tsubasa glanced over to Usagi, who sat there looking incredibly flustered – her entire face crimson from most likely listening in on his and Nishi's latest, impromptu bickering session that had quickly turned into tension-filled sexual innuendos on his part.

That girl is quite innocent. Is she truly so pure?

But, he was dragged out of his thoughts by none other than Nishi – who gave him a look that read 'don't even', making him a bit confused for a moment before he settled on being a good host.

"Why, hello there. I'd never thought that you'd wake up anytime soon, sleeping beauty, " he greeted Usagi smoothly, moving to stand near the two. The fern green-eyed man grabbed one of Usagi's hands and brought it up to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely creature … I'm Ryuen Tsubasa, woman extraordinaire …" he greeted the blonde beauty, ignoring Nishi's eye roll and scoff at his antics.

"That was so lame, Tsubasa, even for you!" Reiji bellowed from inside the kitchen.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous that I'm more handsome than you."

"Well, at least I know that I can make Nishi - ."

"Guys! This is not the time!" Nishi interjected, wanting so badly to just take the two and bash their heads together in hopes of creating her ideal man.

One that isn't as stupid as these two are … Ugh! I swear that they'll kill each other some day … but, they'll always be my boys – even when I want to kill them.

"Sorry, Nishi. It was all Reiji's fault."

"Sure, as if you didn't try to charm our guest with your -."

"GUYS! NOT NOW! Guest, remember!" Nishi reminded them once again. Her hand up and rubbing at her temple to ease the tension building there.

… And now I have a headache …

"Sorry, Nishi, " both of their voices echoed, trying to get back on their spouse's good side.

"Good. Now, Tsubasa, what the hell happened to our su -?" Nishi started to grill the brunet, but was cut off by him mid-sentence when he answered her with a smirk etched to his face.

"Got all the supplies from Sorato-san just as you asked me …"

Nishi hummed, "But where's my -?"

"… special supplies? I dropped them off inside your space so I wouldn't have to make a second trip back."

Nishi rolled her eyes at hearing that. "You're cute, but a lazy bum."

"True. But, aren't you forgetting that we have a guest, Ni-chan?" Tsubasa teased, nodding over at Usagi with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I swear that he and Reiji make it a point to just …UGH!

Sucking in a deep breath, Nishi smiled at Usagi. "So, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Ryuen Nishi, " she introduced herself to the petite blonde and sat beside her after giving Tsubasa a nudge to move out the way.

"Oh, well, I'm Tsukino Usagi even though I'm actually Seiya Usagi now …" Usagi stammered with a blush, reaching to shake hands with Nishi – who took it unconsciously as she took in what she just said.

They're married? But I thought that Tsubasa said they were just friends.

She flicked a quick glance over in Tsubasa's direction, only receiving a slight shrug in response. At that, the jade-eyed woman turned her attention back onto Usagi.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Usagi-san – at least much more properly without you being so ill, " Nishi said, giving the young female a small pat on the back of her hand.

"I'm glad too! Thank you for helping Seiya and I with our injuries. I don't know what would have happened if Tsubasa-san and Reiji-san hadn't found us in that hole!" Usagi cried and beamed at the couple brilliantly. "We owe you guys a lot for taking us in. I'm so sorry that we've been an inconvenience to yo -."

Nishi raised a hand to signal silence as she spoke, "No, no, no, Usagi-san. You two haven't been a inconvenience. We enjoy having company and showing them hospitality. It's part of our nature!"

"Well, thank you. But … " Usagi's face took on the same look of innocence from earlier as she peered at the couple. "Are you married?"

Tsubasa, without missing a heartbeat, answered, "Yes, we are. Have been for 15 years at least. " He shot Nishi a loving look, a smile on his face.

Nishi returned it, reaching for his hand to hold it.

"But what about Rishi-san? Are you divorced or something?" The young bride wondered out loud, her eyes widening when some kind of epiphany hit her seconds later. "Or are you … um … having an affair?"

Tsubasa and Nishi glanced at each other as the sound of Reiji's laughter sounded from inside the kitchen. "I told you guys!" he bellowed, more laughter following afterwards.

Nishi sucked at her teeth for a moment. Her jade eyes brimming with a hint of annoyance and other emotions.

I just hate him sometimes …

"Well, I am married to Tsubasa, but I'm also married to Reiji, " she admitted, watching as Usagi's look of confusion became even more translucent at her words. "Where we're from, we're allowed to marry ae many people as we want."

"'As many people'" Usagi parroted, her eyes widening with astonishment.

"Yes, as many people as we want. Though, if I had it my way – I wouldn't be sharing Nishi with Reiji!" Tsubasa barked with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Nishi's waist.

A snort sounded from the kitchen. "Bold words from someone I'm supposed to be feeding soon!" Reiji hollered back.

"You know damn well that Nishi most likely cooked everything before your lazy - , "

"Would you two shut it already? You're starting to give me a headache!" Nishi fumed, her hand held up to her temple in an attempt to ease the tension building there.

"Sorry, Nishi …"

"Thank you. Now lower your voices before you wake her wife up. I swear that you two forget your manners at the worst of times, " Nishi scoffed, pulling herself out of Tsubasa's embrace to glare at him.

He flashed her a smile, shooting a wink. "You know very well that I'm a very incredible gentleman, Nishi, " The brunet basically purred at her. His smile did not falter a bit as she shot him an incredulous look.

"You know that you're so full of it, right?"

"Oh, but you still love me anyway, Nishi. No need to tell yourself lies to help you sleep when you have me to do that, " he winked at her again, ignoring the dirty look she gave him as he turned his attention onto Usagi. "But, I can't help recalling from days ago when your … uh – wife said that you two were just friends."

Usagi bit her bottom lip and glanced away.

I'm not sure if I should take that as progress or not. Last time she said we were friends, she became hostile hours later. I don't know if I could stand that again, especially when all I want is for us to be friends at least before we leave.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts when she remembered the two other people occupying the room, she forced a brilliant smile.

"Well, we've been married for -."

"3 months … " A familiar alto voice spoke from the shadows.

All eyes turned onto Fighter, who leaned casually against the door frame leading into the hallway. A smirk was upon her lips, her eyes unreadable as she moved from her current place to stand behind Usagi.

"Odango is both my friend and wife. She lights up my world with her very presence every time I see her. I couldn't live with myself if I'd lost her if you hadn't found us when you did, " she continued on, earning a confused look from Usagi that was not missed by either of their hosts.

Nishi, keeping in mind to ask Usagi in particular about their marriage, forced a friendly smile. "Why, don't think too much about that! We love helping people in need. Right, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa eyed Fighter critically, sizing her up as his mind tried to piece together everything he's noticed about the young couple.

There is something about her 'wife' that is off.

However, he was not allowed another second inside his thought process as Nishi elbowed him in the ribs. Her jade eyes shooting a subtle message to him that earned a small nod from him.

"Fi – I mean, Seiya!" Usagi reached for her spouse, concern and worry mixed with happiness replaced the confusion on her face from earlier, "Are you ok? You're not still dehydrated, are you? You shouldn't be moving around right now, especially when you're injured!"

Fighter glanced down at Usagi, lips pressed together as she took in the blonde's words with a sense of surprise and discomfort at her apparent concern for her wellbeing.

This girl keeps surprising me throughout this trip … I'm not sure if I like it or not.

So, steeling herself from her initial surprise, Fighter cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm quite okay, Odango. Nothing I've never experienced before. Don't worry about it."

"But, Seiya, you could've died because of me!" the young blonde cried, worry still evident.

"Odango … " Seiya sighed and surprised Usagi by sitting beside her. "You should know that it takes a lot more than a few hits to kill me, so don't worry yourself about me."

Usagi eyed her spouse evenly, trying to figure out the never ending puzzle that made her up.

Why does it feel like I'm married to two different people sometimes?

She was very close to nagging her spouse about being so careless about her health when Reiji's voice cut in from inside the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Come on. Let's go eat!" Seiya said, taking this as her chance to change the subject. She got up from her spot on the couch.

Her wife flushed and reached for her. "Anou … I need you to carry me to the kitchen because my ankle, " she reminded her shyly, not sure about her reaction.

However, she was surprised when Seiya glanced at her ankle and made a simple 'oh' sound before lifting her up into her strong arms. The young warrior made her way over to the kitchen, ignoring the look her spouse gave her.

Nishi bit her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving the young couple as she and Tsubasa followed with the same thought.

There's something about those two …


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited update to WDYLM? I'm not entirely sure if I liked how this chapter turned out, but I hope that you guys enjoy this. Another update shall be some time soon.

"So, this is your house?" Maker hummed, examining the eloquent structure with many thoughts brimming her mind.

Healer rolled her eyes. "More like cheap replica of the queen's home on Gasvora if you know what I me – OW! COULD YOU NOT?!"

Maker ignored her companion's displeasure at being nudged extremely hard in the side for her comment. She offered the green-haired woman a smile.

"Your home is actually quite lovely, Meioh-san, " the brunette complimented, taking another moment to swat at her comrade – who gave her a look that could kill if it were possible.

"Why, thank you very much, Maker. I'm glad that you find it homely. Mamoru has been quite busy with expanding our home that I'm afraid he'll pass out soon, the poor thing …" Setsuna replied, leading them into the house.

Minako's eyebrows furrowed. "But why would you two expand when it's just you -?"

"Setsuna? Is that you?" called a man's voice from someplace inside the house.

Setsuna said, "Yes, it's me. I'm over here."

A man, who made Maker and Healer almost take a step back at how much he resembled their longtime friend and leader with the exception of height, eye color, and a few distinct facial features, stepped out from presumably the living room. His hands, covered in dirt, patted away at a towel in an attempt to clean them.

"What are you doing home so early? Didn't you have some kind of assignment that involved helping a patient with …. " he trailed off when he noticed the other women at his wife's side. "Oh, I see that you have some company. Nice to see you two again, Minako-san, Ami-san. It's been awhile …" He nodded at the two young girls, receiving different reactions from each one.

Ami gave a polite nod and a courteous smile. "Nice to see you as well, Mamoru-san. Your home is looking quite lovely since the last time we've seen you."

Minako made a face. "It still hasn't been long enough since we've last seen you, though, " she spat with such venom that had even Healer giving her a look of shock for a moment before she just shrugged it off.

Mamoru, making it a point to ignore the iciness of Minako's 'greeting', moved his attention onto the two Starlights. "And you two, what an honor to have you here today, " he said and gave a bow. "What is the occasion that has made two honorable warriors on my doorstep?"

Healer opened her mouth to snap at him for his 'ass kissing', but was silenced by another nudge from Maker – who took it upon herself to deliver the news of their visit.

"We are here in regards to Tsukino-san."

His eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion. "What exactly is going on with Usako? Did something happen? Is she ill?" the dark-haired male prattled on, questioning the two senshi to get answers about what happened to his friend.

"Mamoru, darling, why don't we all have a seat before we start this discussion, OK?" Setsuna cooed, nodding over to the room he had came from.

Nodding, he moved back into the room with all of them following behind.

They all took a seat in different spots of the room, staring at each other with varying degrees of emotions.

"So, what is going on? Did something happen to her?" Mamoru questioned his wife even more. His hands, now clean, folded over his lap as he stared directly into her eyes.

Setsuna bit her bottom lip. "Well, you do remember how Usagi-san was getting married to Sailor Star Fighter months ago?" she started, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Yes, I do. But what exactly does that have to do with right now? Is something wrong with both of them?" he wondered out loud, his eyes scanning her face for answers.

"It has everything to do with right now, Mamoru-san, because if it wasn't for you – Usagi-chan would not be in a loveless marriage with someone who hates her!" Minako snapped before Setsuna could get out any more words.

"'A loveless marriage'? What exactly possessed you to say such a thing?" he cast a confused expression onto the blonde youth, waiting for her answer.

"It's a loveless marriage because Fighter sees Usagi as nothing more than a blockade to her own happiness, so she's been lashing out at Usagi in every way possible for 'damning' her to a life of misery, " she answered without her glare faltering one bit. "So, what exactly did you tell her that made her decide to marry Fighter? Because Usagi seemed to have trusted you enough to confide in you about that for whatever reason."

Mamoru sat there for a moment, taking in everything that was said. His face not giving away any emotions as he processed everything.

Minutes ticked by in silence before he parroted, "What I said to her?"

Healer barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she answered, "Yes, whatever you said to her some time in the past that convinced her to marry my dumb sister."

The older male sighed, grasping on to one of Setsuna's hands to squeeze. "Well, this happened about a year or even a few months before the announcement …"  
\-------  
1 Year Before Wedding Announcement

"Ummm … Mamo-chan?" Usagi had called out to the dark-haired man from her place behind him. Her voice was tinged with a hint of nervousness and anxiety.

Mamoru glanced up from the paperwork splayed across his desk to look into the eyes of the youthful blonde. A small smile eased its way onto his face as he said, "Ah, Usako, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you. What brings you here today? Did you need something from Setsuna?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, I don't. I'm actually here to talk to you, but it looks like you're very busy at the moment – so I should go now … " she said, turning to leave when Mamoru called to her.

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it! I was about to take a break to eat something, " he rose from his desk chair to move over to her. "Would you like some tea or anything? A snack?"

"Tea would be okay, " she replied, still refusing to meet his eyes.

A sinking feeling started to make a home deep inside his gut, but he brushed it aside in place of offering her another smile as he led her to the living.

"I can do that while you gather your thoughts, " Mamoru said and moved into the kitchen. "But how have you been lately? Has your grades been good? You staying healthy?"

Usagi sat down on the sofa, peering at her feet with a dazed look upon her face. "I've been okay, just experiencing some hiccups at the moment ..."

"'Some hiccups'? What do you mean by that?" the older male scowled, checking on the tea as it brewed. The sinking feeling from earlier returned tenfold accompanied by worry for the young girl.

"Well, there's been that thing with Luna being sick, Haruka-san pressuring me to go to college, and many other things but the biggest thing I'm sort of worried about is ... " she trailed off, gnawing at her bottom lip.

Making sure that the tea was ready and his sandwich was the way he wanted it, Mamoru moved into the living room. He sat beside Usagi and presented her a cup, pouring her some tea.

"What really is troubling you, Usako?" he asked, searching her face for any hints to what was causing the young blonde such distress.

She took a moment to sip her tea after whispering a 'thank you'. There a pause afterwards before her lips parted to say:

"Mamo-chan, do you think I'm marriage material?"

Cerulean eyes widened for a brief moment before their owner regained his composure within a second. "Usako, any man would be lucky to be married to you. You're the most kindest, gentlest, warm-hearted girl that I've ever met, " he reassured her, trying to not appear confused at her question.

What exactly brought this on? Has someone been courting her and have finally proposed to her?

Usagi shook her head frantically. "That's not what I meant. I meant that am I as good as Michiru-san, maybe even Setsuna-san to be married - doing things like cooking, cleaning, making a home ... Stuff that a wife does."

Eyebrow furrowed, Mamoru eyed his friend evenly. "Not every wife has to do every single one of those things, Usako, even though I won't lie to you and say that love would be enough to make your spouse happy."

The golden-haired teen averted her eyes to peer down at her lap again. "Oh ... I see."

"However, what is all of this about? Have you been dating someone and they've finally proposed to you or something?"

Golden tresses shifted as she moved her head from side to side in a subtle shake. "No, that's not it. It's just that ..." she paused, biting her lower lip before taking another sip of her tea in a form of building up her nerve to finish her thought.

"Usako?"

"I'm betrothed."

Eyes widening, the dark-haired man sat back and reiterated, "'Betrothed'? How are you betrothed? The princess is -."

"I'm not betrothed to her. I'm betrothed to Sailor Star Fighter, leader of her guardians, " she stated, a blush coating her cheeks.

"You're marrying Sailor Star Fighter? How is that ...?" His face slackened as understanding settled in, drawing a sigh from his lips. "Ah, I see ..."

Usagi peered at him, confused. "What do you mean by 'I see'? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything, Usako. I'm just ... Wow, this is quite big news to take in, is all."

"I know, and that's why I came to you for some advice because Rei-chan and everyone else would either be yelling at me or talking over me by now. But, I'm afraid that I may have put too much on you right now. You were just busy focusing on your paperwork and I just randomly barged in with this news, like some kind of -."

"Usako, stop, " Mamoru placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "You don't have to leave or anything. I was just processing everything for a moment to find the right words to tell you because you're obviously conflicted about this marriage, as well as other things."

The blonde youth bit her lip, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "So, what shall I do? Shall I go through with it? Shall I just focus on my life? Shall I listen to Haruka-san about returning to school?"

The tall male hummed, sitting his plate down on the table to cross his legs. "Start by asking yourself how do you feel about everything, Usako. If you want to go to college, do it. If you want to focus on yourself, do it. If marrying Fighter-sama makes you happy, then do it. It's all up to you; not me, Haruka-san, or anyone else. Your choice."

"So you're telling me to ...?" Eyes wide with wonder, the blonde trailed off in thought.

Nodding his head, Mamoru said, "Follow your heart, not other people's thoughts. Your heart won't lie to you, even if you feel like it does. Just have faith in it and yourself, and you shall find exactly where you want to be."

There was a brief pause as the blonde teen took in everything that her friend had said. Then Usagi's face brightened. "Yes! That's it! That's all I had to do! Oh, thank you, Mamo-chan! Thank you!" she squealed, embracing him tightly before leaping to her feet.

"Uh, you're welcome, Usako. But where exactly are you going?" he chuckled, eyebrow raised as the blur of yellow and green dashed out the room.

"To follow my heart!"

Picking up her teacup, the young doctor called to her, "Oh, but you forgot to finish your -."

SLAM!

"-tea ... " Mamoru murmured to himself, shaking his head as he lowered the teacup back to its spot. "I hope that she finds happiness. If anyone deserves it, she does ..."

End of Flashback  
\---------  
"I didn't think she'd take my words to heart like that, " Mamoru bit his bottom lip, fingers grasping at his hair in a show of frustration. "I should've known that it'd be my fault if she were unhappy. I only meant for her to follow her heart."

"It's not your fault, darling. You could not have known what would've happened after that dicussion. You were just helping a friend out, " Setsuna reassured him, taking his hand in hers to trail her fingers along his palm.

"But I -."

With a shake of her head, the emerald-haired woman continued, "No, it truly is not your fault. If it was, then I share most of the blame for not telling her about our relationship and keeping my one session with her and Fighter secret from all of you."

The doctor squeezed her hand. "I understand your reasoning behind the latter, even though I wish you'd had told me about seeing Usako and everything about her marriage. However, I doubt our relationship has anything to do with Usako's decisions."

Minako eyed the couple with a scowl on her face. "Are you positive about that, or are you just hoping that it wasn't?" she spat with such venom that Mamoru should have melted away.

Cherry red eyes returned her gaze evenly. "Minako-san, I understand what and how you feel towards my husband but you can't continue laying the blame on him when I was an active player in everything. I helped in hurting Usagi-san even though it was not intentional - I still hurt her."

The bow-haired girl bit her lower lip. "But he was the main reason why she got hurt and -."

"There's no buts to it. I equally harmed Usagi whether or not you'd like to admit it. We both share the blame for what happened years ago. However, that is not what we all should be focused on right now. Our main focus should be on Usagi and what is currently happening with her."

Ami nodded, placing her hand on her Minako's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Yes, Minako-chan, we must stay on topic. Don't let your emotions of the past cloud your judgment when we're all trying to help Usagi-chan."

The fair-haired teen sighed. "For Usagi-chan ... " her eyes narrowed into a brief glare in Mamoru's direction, not noticing the look that Healer was shooting her. "But this conversation is not over."

"I know and I understand, " he confirmed with a sigh, squeezing Setsuna's hand.

"Now that we're all back on topic, what would you propose was Tsukino-san's main reason for accepting the marriage in the first place? Because, between hearing Aino-san say that it was for love and Chiba-san saying that it was her simply taking his advice, there's only one thing that only she knows."

"Or, you all are missing something entirely even though you all think you have all the answers."

All eyes landed on Healer, who eyed all of them, irritation plain as day across her youthful face.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Healer?" Ami asked, a small frown on her face.

A bored look settled on the pale woman's face as she rolled her eyes. "For people who've been talking about all of this for days now - you're quite dense and missing all sorts of points, " she sighed, exasperated.

Maker opened her mouth to inquire what her companion meant when it hit her upon locking eyes with her. "I see ... How could I have missed it?"

"Missed what?" Mamoru chimed in, a scowl on his face as he eyed the two Starlights like they were two headless people.

Amethyst eyes scanned across the faces in the room with a solemn look. "That the most important thing of this entire puzzle is none-other-than ..."

"... Usagi-san herself ..."


End file.
